The Wyvern Princess
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: A story based off of the animated 'The Swan Princess'. Princess Surane is cursed to be a wyvern by day, human by night. The evil Xemnas wants to take her kingdom for himself. Can Terra save her and defeat Xemnas? TerraxOC! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Well, Hello!**

**How are all of you?**

**I hope you all are good and having a wonderful first day of school!**

**Now, I am here with a new story! The Wyvern Princess! It is based off of the animated movie 'The Swan Princess'. It's one of my favorite Non-Disney animated movies. **

**Now here is our cast:**

**Odette: Surane (my OC)  
>Derek: Terra<br>Bromley (Derek's friend): Ven  
>Rogers: Vexen<br>Rothbart: Xemnas  
><strong>**Rothbart's Hag: Larxene**

**For the story's sake, a few roles have been adjusted for better flow and because I think it's better. If any of you have to complain, all I'm saying is that the orginal animated film wasn't a financial success as everyone may assume. Look it up...**

**Terra's Parents: Eraqus and Uberta  
>Surane's Father: Ansem the Wise<br>Puffin: Iris (a dusk nobody)  
>Speed: Aqua (a dancer nobody)<br>Jean-Bob: Kairi (a heartless angel star)**

**So yeah, quite a bit of changes have been made.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWO OCs RUNNING AROUND, THEN THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms. They were neighboring kingdoms separated by an ocean, and were allies through everything. The kings had been friends since keyblade training and their friendship stayed strong through the years. One day, King Eraqus was blessed with an heir to the throne, a son named Terra. Both kingdom's celebrated Terra's birth with great joy.<p>

King Ansem, on the other hand, had trouble with his wife to produce a child. Everyone hoped and prayed for an heir to come to Ansem's kingdom. After two years, Ansem's wife brought a lovely little daughter into the world. The wife named her Surane as she died from the pains of childbirth. Both kingdoms mourned the death of the queen and celebrated Surane's birth afterwards.

King Eraqus traveled to King Ansem with his wife, Uberta, and their son to see the new princess. Now that Terra was two, he could crawl around. Eraqus's wife took Terra and Surane into a playpen.

Since the princess was a newborn, Uberta held her and let Terra sit next to them.

"Oh Terra, isn't she beautiful?" the queen asked her son.

The little boy just looked at the girl, jealous that she was getting all the attention. He was curious about her though. Terra gently poked Surane in the arm. The crowd around them 'Aw'ed at his actions.

Eraqus and Ansem went into the library for a small chat.

"She looks so much like her mother, Ansem. You should have a beautiful princess on your hands very soon." Eraqus commented.

"Yes, she is beautiful. But something concerns me. We both have been contemplating joining our kingdoms together and I think I know a way." Ansem pondered aloud.

Eraqus nodded approvingly. He was having the same idea as well.

"We should have our children marry to join the kingdoms." He stated.

Ansem smiled.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye. It's an easy hook up and the people will love it."

"Especially since their taxes will go down." Eraqus giggled.

Both kings laughed heartily. They returned back out to the playpen and watched Terra and Surane. Now, the princess was crying softly, on the verge of screaming. Terra was looking around for something to give her. He found a small wyvern stuffed animal and crawled to it.

"Ah, that has been in my wife's family for generations. It's Surane's now." Ansem informed.

Terra picked the stuffed animal up and stood up. He carefully walked over to Surane and gave her the wyvern. She immediately stopped crying and tried to grasp the animal. Everyone was touched by Terra's adorable action.

"I think this is the perfect plan, Ansem. Terra seems to like her already." Eraqus said happily.

In Ansem's kingdom, there was one person who wasn't happy about Surane's birth. It was Ansem's personal magician, Xemnas. He was preparing to take over Ansem's kingdom by means of the Darkness. Just before he attacked, Ansem caught wind of the plot and had him arrested. Instead of punishment, the king banished him to the Forbidden Forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. Xemnas took his servant, Larxene, and left without hassle.

"When I get my powers back, everything you own and love will be mine, Ansem! Make no mistake about that!" he vowed.

After the little incident, Ansem and his daughter were watched at every moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter is a tad short because it's a prologue...<strong>

**The story really begins next chapter...**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. This is My Idea of Love

**Ok, now that we have our first chapter down... **

**Let's get going with the story!**

**Though I usually do disney crossovers... this will be treated no different...**

**I wonder if this story will only have 15 chapters as well...**

**We will see soon enough... **

**Ok you know what? I don't like the name Uberta so I'm just gonna change it... to... Bethany! Yay!**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p>Xemnas's threat was soon forgotten and all attention was focused on Terra and Surane. Seven years went by like the wind and soon summer set in. Now Terra was 9 years old and Surane was 7. It was now that they needed to start being together so a marriage in the future could be solid. Eraqus, Bethany, and Terra traveled over the sea from their kingdom called Land of Departure, to Ansem's kingdom called Radiant Garden, for the summer. Once at dock, they rode horseback to the castle. Ansem and Surane waited at the gates for them.<p>

The servants helped Terra get off his horse, while Eraqus assisted his wife. Surane gave a sweet smile to the young boy, while he had a look of disgust on his face. Terra's father nudged him forward.

"Father, she has cooties!" Terra whispered to him, struggling to hide behind his parents.

"There will be none of that, Terra. Go up to her and introduce yourself like a gentleman." the king urged.

Terra reluctantly walked forward and bowed deeply to the princess and her father. Surane was wearing a small pink dress that offset her black hair. Terra was wearing a black silk shirt and thin tan pants. His dark brown hair spiked up just a little. No doubt, they both looked adorable. Once they grow older, she would be extremely beautiful and he would look handsome. But, not yet.

Surane curtsied the best she could and walked up to him, holding out her hand elegantly. Terra took one look at the hand and cringed. He had to kiss her hand?

Eraqus coughed behind him, trying to get his son to do the proper thing. Ansem watched the scene with a little pleasure. Children were so cute at that age. Terra took the princess's hand reluctantly and gave it a quick peck.

Surane pulled her hand away and wiped it on her dress. Terra wiped his tongue off on his sleeve. Both children glared at each other.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you all summer. I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box." Terra sang in his head.

"He looks conceited..." Surane did the same.

"What a total bummer..."

"If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox!" they both thought at the same time.

The prince turned back to the princess and put on a fake smile. She grinned with gritted teeth.

"So happy you could come..." she said.

"So happy to be here..." he replied.

"How I'd like to run..." they both thought.

"This is not my idea..." Surane glared at him.

"This isn't my idea..."

"Of fun..." Both children said aloud.

All the royals went inside the castle. The adults wandered to the library for some chatting while the kids played a rough game of swordfight using wooden swords.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." Eraqus sang heartily.

Behind them, Surane was hitting Terra across the head with the sword. He yelled ow and proceeded to attack her.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks." Ansem replied.

Surane was just stabbed in the back. She screamed in pain and wrestled Terra to the ground.

"My dear, King Ansem, that's our point precisely." Bethany sang as well.

"It's such good parenting and politics." Eraqus smiled.

Though they weren't paying attention, Surane had won this swordfight by pinning the prince to the ground with her body. She was a strong 7 year old!

"So happy we agree." Ansem sang.

"I think we have a deal." the other two replied.

"Terra's quite a catch." Bethany giggled.

"This is my idea..." Eraqus sang.

"No, this is my idea..." Ansem interrupted.

"...of a match!" all three agreed.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Bethany laughed with delight.

Once the summer had ended, fall and winter swept in. Terra and his parents went back to Land of Departure soon after the summer left. Ansem and Surane waited for the next summer they could see them again which would be another five years. During these five years, Terra, now 14, was developing his hunting skils. Surane, now 12, was earning some book smarts and princess lessons. Surane and Ansem traveled to Eraqus's kingdom that summer.

Surane was trying everything she could to hold up their packing progress. Her puberty seemed to make her tomboy-ish.

"Good heavens, child! Don't dawdle! We can't keep Terra waiting!" Ansem shouted at her from outside.

The princess came out to a balcony and yelled down to her father.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair. Father, I get seasick!" she complained.

On the other side of the sea, Queen Bethany was having a hard time getting Terra to behave. He was also going through puberty and expressed his way by killing hunting game. One of his favorite targets was a crude drawing of Surane hanging on his wall. The prince never missed an opportunity to shoot an arrow or two at the picture.

"They soon will be arriving. Is that respect your showing?" Bethany scolded, pointing to the abused drawing.

"Don't make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!" Terra complained.

Eventually, King Ansem and Princess Surane made their way over to the castle. Eraqus and Bethany greeted them as always.

"One day, Prince Terra will be her intended." Ansem grinned.

"Splendid!" Eraqus grinned back.

During the previous five year period, Terra and Surane had made some friends. Ven was Terra's best buddy. Iris was Surane's BFF. Iris accompanied Surane to Terra's kingdom for the delight of travel. Ven loved to pull off pranks with Terra behind the adults' backs. Surane was starting to achieve her mother's beauty but there was a long way to go yet. Terra was becoming muscular soon, and his hair was just getting spikier. Several times during the visit, Surane or Iris would find a rubber snake in their bed or a pinecone in their chair before sitting down. Surane took the jokes as offensive and rude. Iris thought they were funny and amusing regardless if she was the victim.

One fine summer day, Surane and Iris chased Terra and Ven around the castle. The boys were intent on loosing the girls so they could run to their secret treehouse.

"We've tried all summer, but we just can't loose them!" Terra complianed to Ven.

"Quick, we can earn some speed!" Ven urged.

The boys made it to the treehouse in time. They hoisted up the ladder and put out a sign that said 'No Girls Allowed'.

"When picking teams..."

"...or friends!" Ven piped up.

"I never choose her!" Terra continued.

"You think she'll take a hint and learn to read?"

Finally, the girls ran up the tree supporting their treehouse and glared up at them. Surane yelled at them with anger.

"This really isn't fair!"

"I don't think they care..." Iris replied.

Surane picked up a rock and threw it up at one of the support beams. It produced a thick nick in the wood and caused the beam to crack. Once this happened, the rest of the support broke and sent the house, boys and all, crashing to the ground. Unfortunately, it landed right on top of the girls as well. The boys had some broken bones and the girls went home with colorful bruises.

"This is not my idea...of fun!" all four teens said.

As Surane, Iris, and Ansem returned back to Radiant Garden. Everyone was getting excited for the arranged marriage. They had to wait till Surane was 19 before they could legally marry.

"Long before they met, who could forget? They're destined to be wedded! However, everyone can see that the only point that didn't disagree, is that the very thought of summertime was dreaded." the peasants sang.

Another five years went by without a hitch. Terra was now ready to legally marry anywhere in the worlds. His chosen bride still had another two years to wait. But let's face it, neither of them didn't really like each other at the moment. Maybe two years wasn't such a bad wait. It was Terra's family's turn to visit with Ventus tagging along. The prince was looking more and more handsome as the days went by, to Surane's disgust. She herself was growing more beautiful as well, but both of them were too busy hating each other to notice.

One day, Surane decided to be the polite one and offered to take a carriage ride with Terra. Of course, he didn't like the idea one bit, but his mother and father forced him to. Terra did admit that Surane was acting a little strange lately. That rainy afternoon, all four teens sat in the library to play a game of cards.

"She tries to talk me into playing dress up. She's always flirting with her castle guards." Terra said to Ven.

"I think you really sort of like her, fess up!" Ven taunted.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards."

Terra lowered his card hand to reveal all four 7 cards with a 10 on the side. Surane giggled at his hand.

"Four sevens and a ten..." Terra grinned.

The princess laughed pleasantly and lowered her own hand. Iris laughed as well a their shocked look of 4 aces and a king card.

"I think I've won again." Surane giggled.

Terra and Ven grumbled.

"Everytime she's won." they both spoke.

"This is my idea..." Surane and Iris grinned at them.

"This isn't our idea.."

"..Of fun.." all four finished.

Terra and his family, plus Ven, traveled back to the Land of Departure once the summer had left again. Now, everyone was on the verge of excitement. The next time the prince and princess would meet would be their engagement night. Everyone in the kingdoms worked harder than ever to be ready for the wedding of the century. At last they would be neighboring status would be broken. The new world would be called Land of Gardens.

Two years went by slowly. At last, it was Surane's 19th birthday and everyone celebrated with joy. She on the other hand, was disappointed that she couldn't choose her own husband. The peasants cried out in joyous song.

"We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited. At least we'll get our holiday to rest our ploughs and axes. Someday, these two will marry and our lands will be united. And with some luck their marriage will result in lower taxes!"

Ansem caught wind of Surane's depressing mood. It worried him that Surane would back out of the marriage in the end. On their next visit over, Surane and Terra were kept seperate from one another until it was their engagement night. Iris comforted her friend the best she could and Ven did the same to Terra.

"For as long as I remember, we were told we'd someday wed." Both Surane and Terra explained to their friends. "Every June until September..."

"All their pushing and annoying hints..." Terra grumbed as they lead him to the ballroom.

"I've got bruises from their finger prints." Surane complain as she was carried against her will to the same destination.

"I can do much better, I am sure."

"He's so immature..."

Once they were thrown inside, they adjusted themselves to look presentable and turned around to face each other. In an instant, their eyes met and everything in the world began to freeze. Terra looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a coral button-down shirt with a matching coral skirt that flaired out and ended at her knees. The shoes were flat pink slippers. The hair was a long lucious black that came down halfway down her back and curled just slightly. The eyes were a deep ebony that were warm and comforting. He saw her to be the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

Surane was entranced by Terra as well. He had a handsome face with sapphire eyes. His black shirt hugged the muscular torso he earned from hunting practice. The hakamas covered his legs, but she was sure he had beautiful legs as well. Not to mention his armor boots that well protected his toes.

"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see him sigh and then my doubts are gone." Surane thought to herself, blushing.

"She started out as an ugly duckling. And somehow suddenly, she is a swan." Terra thought too.

They walked towards each other, still amazed at how stunning they looked to each other. Everyone in the room held their breath as they stood just a foot away from one another.

"So happy to be here..." she said aloud.

"Till now, I never knew..." he spoke.

"It is you I've been dreaming of..." they both admitted to each other.

"This is my idea..." Terra smiled.

"This is my idea..." Surane grinned back.

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion!" their parents cheered with delight.

Suddenly, everyone bussled around to prepare all the food and decor for their engagement party. The flowers were brought out in vases of gold, all the food was served on silver platters, and the band prepared to start playing. Ven stood next to Iris in all of this excitement. He casually reached for her hand ever so slowly. Iris suddenly grabbed his hand in happiness. Turns out, they had small crushes on each other. Perhaps when the royal wedding was done, they could...

The only two people not paying any attention to all of this were the prince and princess. They were still gazing into each other's eyes romatically. The servants cheered around them.

"This is my idea, such a good idea! What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion! This is exactly my idea, of love!" they sang.

Surane and Terra danced around in a slow waltz. They felt like they were on cloud nine just being so close to one another. It felt as if destiny put them together for this marriage, and it felt right.

"This is my idea..." she sang.

"This is my idea..." he repeated.

"This is my idea...of...love..." they sang.

At the end of the last word, they leaned in for a romantic kiss. Fireworks went off in their minds and their hearts lept. It was the happiest moment in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh darn it!<strong>

**I'm finally done!**

**You don't know how long this took!**

**I'd better get a crap load of views for this or I am gonna be so pissed!**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Is Beauty All that Matters to Terra?

**I tell ya... after going through that last chapter alone...**

**It feels like we went through an entire fairytale...**

**You know... the prince and princess fall in love in the end... well this ain't your disney classic folks!**

**this is different!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>After their romantic kiss, they pulled away and turned to the crowd. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the official announcement. King Ansem, Eraqus, and Queen Bethany could hardly keep their excitement in. Terra smiled at everyone.<p>

"Arrange the marriage!" he announced.

Cheers erupted all around. The band played happy wedding marches. The servants started decorating the castle for the wedding. Surane watched the hustle and bustle with a worried look. Terra turned to her.

"Isn't this exciting?" he asked her.

"Wait a minute..." she responded.

Everything froze. The music stopped abruptly. Her father gave her an enstranged look. Terra was taken aback as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shocked to the core.

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked him.

"Well, you're beautiful! You're all I ever wanted!" he responded.

Ven gave him a thumbs up sign from on top of the double staircase. Iris watched her friend with a worried look. Everyone was still with shock.

"Thank you. What else?" Surane demanded.

"What else?" Terra repeated, confused.

He looked around at everyone, searching for a clue as to what to say. Ven couldn't think of another thing he would say. Queen Bethany chewed her nails nervously.

"What else...is there?" Terra asked Surane.

Literally, everyone else groaned. Ven came down the staircase and pulled Terra away from the scene. Iris came over to comfort the princess.

"It's okay, Surane. He didn't mean it." she said.

Surane started crying a bit. This was not how she imagined falling in love and getting married. Her father came over as well.

"I take it the wedding is off." he said in a deep disappointed voice. "I think it's best that we leave tonight."

His daughted nodded and wiped a tear on her sleeve. Ven and Terra went back to the prince's room and locked the door behind them.

"What did I say?" Terra asked his friend.

"Iris told me that Surane wanted to marry for love." Ven informed him.

"But she knows we're engaged. It's been planned for almost 20 years now."

"Don't you love her?"

"Yeah, I do. Doesn't she?"

"I don't know. After saying what you said, chances are she doesn't."

Terra sat down on his bed and sighed. He really screwed it up now. At least he could try to find another girl who wouldn't question a marriage. But, Surane was different from all other girls. It wouldn't be easy letting her go. And if he went back this very minute he wouldn't have to let her go.

"I'm gonna go apologize." he stated before running out.

Going back to the ballroom, he saw the servants cleaning up the aftermath of the non-engagement party. His father and mother were near the staircase, watching the front door. Terra ran up to them.

"Where's Surane?" he asked.

"They left just a few minutes ago." Eraqus answered, clearly disappointed.

The prince opened up the front door to a thunderstorm. Rain and wind swept in and nearly knocked Terra off his feet. Grabbing a cloak, he charged outside against the wind. He had to get to Surane before it was too late. This could all be fixed.

He traveled down the bridge from the door and close to the forest. He saw the carriage tracks heading in the forest and stopped there.

"Surane!" he yelled into the mass of trees.

The wind carried his voice to a different direction. It was no use, they were too deep inside the Forbidden Forest to hear him. Ven came out of the palace and called for Terra.

"Terra! Come back!" he yelled.

Terra waved back to his friend and gave one last glance at the forest before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Surane, Iris, and King Ansem were in the carriage, heading back to the docks. The storm raged on outside and they moved slowly so the horses wouldn't freak out.<p>

"We should've stayed the night and left in the morning." Ansem complained.

The princess said nothing, but looked down at the floor of the carriage. Iris put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's better this way..." Surane finally spoke. "If he really does love me, then it should be for me. Not just because I'm beautiful..."

"That's 19 years down the drain because of you. When we get back to the castle, you're marrying the first person who asks for your hand." Ansem commanded.

Suddenly, the carriage made an abrupt stop. The girls nearly fell out of their seats. Ansem opened the door and looked outside the carriage. The driver was looking at something just ahead of them. The king could see it too. There was a tall cloaked figure in the middle of the path. The storm started to calm down.

"Girls, stay inside." he ordered, before getting out.

The driver wielded his sword and got in front of the king. A few guards on horseback came up and took a defensive position. Now, the rain and wind completely stopped.

"Who goes there?" Ansem yelled.

The cloaked figure made no response. The king ordered two of his guards to approach the figure. What happened next stunned everyone. The cloaked figure suddenly grew large bat-like wings before their eyes.

"What the-" The king whispered.

The creature came forward and flew at the party. The guards had their swords ready to attack the beast. Ansem stuck his head back in the carriage and stared at both girls.

"I want you both to get out and run back to Terra's castle. Don't stop to look back, just keep running!" he said.

Both girls nodded, scared stiff. Ansem came back out and drew out his keyblade. The winged-creature swooped down and attacked the king. The girls screamed when they saw a large wrinkled claw grab him around the waist and lift him up. He was lifted up in the air at great speed. Iris and Surane took the opportunity to get out and flee the area.

The beast went up 100 feet and dropped Ansem. He fell down to the earth, landing on a sharp rock. The creature then saw the girls running away and followed them. The last thing the girls remembered was being picked up and carried off the ground.

* * *

><p>Terra sat with Ven and played an intriguing game of chess. Terra was down both rooks, a knight, and both bishops. All that was left were a bunch of pawns, the king, and queen. Vexen was pacing around them, simply distressed that his orchestrations were never going to be used.<p>

"I've spent years working on them for your wedding alone, Prince Terra. That was absolutely the worst proposal I have ever heard!" The conductor shouted.

"Everything was going right! Up until she started asking questions..." Terra fought back.

"Yes, let's just blame it on the woman now... Since all your excuses have been _so_ successful."

Ven laughed at the sarcastic remark. Terra gave him a mean glare and moved a pawn on the chess board. This move left his queen piece wide open. Hopefully, Ven wouldn't notice.

"It's a shame too. I kinda like her friend..." Ven sighed.

"Iris?" both Terra and Vexen asked.

"I know her name! But I just get so dazed just thinking of her name. There is music in the sound of her name. Just imagine, if we kissed." he responded, getting dazed just saying this.

"Like a cresendo?" Terra commented.

"That, dear friends, I wouldn't miss." Vexen laughed.

Ventus giggled and took Terra's queen. The prince sighed and leaned back.

"Twice in one day I've lost a queen."

"Hope this isn't a habit." Vexen scoffed.

A deep silence came upon them. After a few minutes, Terra jumped up excitedly, nearly knocking over the chess game. Ven was surprised at his sudden movement and was nearly knocked back in his seat. Vexen jumped like he had a heart attack.

"I know! I will prove my love for Surane!" The prince shouted triumphantly.

"And how will you do that?" both Ven and Vexen asked.

"That, I don't know. But, it will be big!"

Terra looked down and saw an opening. He moved his last knight in position to where the king couldn't move anywhere to escape the attack.

"Checkmate, Ventus." he grinned.

His friend rubbed his eyes with disbelief. Sure enough, Terra won the game. Suddenly, a servant came running to them.

"Your majesty and friends." he bowed. "One of Ansem's guards came back. He's been fatally wounded by some creature he claims."

Terra immediately ran to the entrance of the castle. In his head, he prayed that Surane was perfectly fine and just need him to rescue her. Ventus was thinking the same thing except with Iris. At the front doors, the guard laid there bleeding to death. Eraqus was already there with nurses attending him.

"Wings...dark and hairy... large claws..." he coughed.

The prince knelt down beside him, breathing heavily.

"What happened to Ansem, Surane and Iris?"

"The king is dead...never saw... the princess or her friend..." the guard replied with his last breath.

Just like that, he was dead. Terra got up and ran to the stables for his horse. Ven followed him and got on a horse as well. They rode into the Forbidden Forest, armed with bows, arrows, and keyblades. They came upon a clearing where the carriage was laying on it's side. Terra leaped off his horse and looked inside.

"Surane? Iris?" he asked.

"Terra!" Ven yelled.

The prince ran over. Ven was next to Ansem's body. The king was still breathing, but he was barely hanging on. Terra went on the other side of the king and tried to hold him upright.

"Terra..." he spoke weakly.

"Sir, what happened?"

"We were attacked by an animal...it took my daughter and her friend..." Ansem coughed.

"What kind of animal?" Ven asked.

"It's not what it seems... it's not what it seems..." Ansem whispered.

"What? What's not what it seems?" Terra asked now.

"I... don't...know...Find...my daughter...please..."

"I promise I will, sir. And Iris too." The prince promised.

"Thank you..."

The king breathed one last time and died right there. Terra and Ven called in the servants and had the king's body properly buried. Eraqus and Bethany paid their respects and everyone returned to the castle. A few people wanted to address Surane's and Iris's death, but Terra refused. He had a feeling both of them were still alive. If the creature had killed Ansem and his men on the spot, but carried both girls away, then something was up. The creature really wasn't what it seemed. It's way of thinking was almost...human...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun! Dun! Dun!<strong>

**Muhahahahaha!**

**How's that for a 3rd chapter?**

**Well, in other news, my hair has been dyed black for a photo audition... I'm excited...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! What has become the fate of Surane and Iris?**

**(It's more of a rhetorical question...)**


	4. Transformations

**So... I'm currently trying to catch up on D23 expo now that it's ended...**

**I hope some exciting new things will be showing up...**

**One day, I'll go to Disneyland... and it will be the happiest day of my life... up until my wedding day...and up until i have a baby...**

**Well, I'm still young and life's just begun... it should be an entertaining one...**

**Read on my friends!**

* * *

><p>Surane and Iris were sitting on the bank of a lake near both kingdoms. The creature had flown the both of them to this precise location. It then transformed into a tall, dark, muscular, scary man with orange eyes and silver hair.<p>

"Your majesty and simpleton girl..." he spoke darkly.

In the sky, a full moon was just peaking over the horizon. Its reflection was almost visible in the lake.

"It's just about time..." he said again.

"For what?" Surane asked.

"Your highness, it's about time for you to make a choice." he smiled.

The moon's reflection was almost complete in the water. The scary man smiled and approached them.

"Princess Surane, daughter of King Ansem, current ruler of Radiant Garden. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he bowed.

Current? Was her father dead? Had this...thing... killed him? Surane was about to cry again, but she sucked it up, trying not to look weak.

"Never, you monster!" she yelled at him.

He clicked his tongue at her. There was an ace up his sleeve. Now the moon was fully visible in the lake's reflection. A mysterious purple and yellow magic danced from the full moon and headed for the girls.

"Well then, I hope you and friend know how to survive..." he smiled again.

The magic reached the edge of the lake. It possessed the water and traveled to their feet. Then, it happened. The magic spun around their legs in a small tornado. It carried them closer to the lake where two full water spouts consumed them.

The man smiled and watched their transformations. This one was only temporary so he could prove a point. The real magic would begin if the princess still rejected him.

After the water spouts dispersed, what was left was a beautiful pink and purple wyvern and a cute, grey and red dusk. The creatures looked at each other with shocked looks. Surane flapped her wyvern wings with fright.

"What have you done to us?" Iris shreiked.

"Oh, a little spell. Just a taste of what will come." the man answered.

"Who are you?" Surane asked, her yellow eyes glowing fiercely.

"I am Xemnas, your father's ex-royal magician. I've waited 19 years to exact my revenge and take his throne. But since I am no longer in the history books, I have decided to take a sublter route to the throne. You're his only heir, Princess."

"I will never marry you! I don't care what you do to us!" Surane yelled at him.

"Fine, how's this?"

With a snap of his fingers, Surane turned back into a human. Iris still remained in her dusk form. Xemnas rushed forward and grabbed the princess by her arms. Iris came forward, ready to smack the silly daylights out of him. Xemnas's servant, Larxene rushed forward and bagged the dusk.

Xemnas pulled Surane into the forest and pushed her against a tree. She struggled against him, but the recent transformations took the energy out of her and the attacks were frail. The sorcerer pinned her against the tree with his own body and held her arms back. She grunted in pain and from a strange feeling in her lower body.

"Don't think you've won for just being brave. I've cursed this entire lake and forest. You and your friend can't leave, no matter what. When the moon sets, you will turn back into a wyvern. When the moon rises, you're human again. Your friend is stuck being a dusk until I the curse is broken. Trust me, I don't plan on taking it off anytime soon." he whispered into her ear.

Surane grunted at the force of his body. She never felt anything like this before. Then again, no one has ever done this before to her. She was scared of what he might do. Xemnas noticed her pained look and laughed.

"This is only the first night, princess. If you're not careful, I might attempt something more...intruding..." he giggled.

The man unpinned himself from her and threw her to the ground. There would be time for fun later.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I hope you change your mind soon. I'm not a patient man." he spat at her before leaving.

Larxene dropped the dusk bag in front of the princess and followed her master into the forest. Surane quickly opened the bag to let Iris out. Her friend huffed and puffed with rage.

"The nerve! I would've socked them if I was still a human!" she growled.

Surane hugged the dusk and patted her on the head. She was glad Iris was with her, but also guilty that she dragged her into this.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Iris. I didn't mean to make you suffer...If I just had said yes to Terra, we wouldn't be here right now and Father wouldn't be..." the princess apologized.

"No, your highness. It's okay. How many people can say they were a dusk for awhile?" Iris laughed it off.

Surane smiled and looked at the lake. The full moon's reflection was in the middle of the lake. She would have to get used to this, there was no hope.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Prince Terra was practicing his archery. He had been at this for a weeks since Surane disappeared, constantly shooting arrows into targets day and night. It was driving everyone crazy. Terra absolutely refused to do anything else except practice. Even Ven was tired of watching his friend.<p>

"Terra..." he said.

His friend paid no mind. Another arrow hit the bullseye straight on.

"Terra... Terra... Terra..." Ven repeated.

No response...

"TERRA!"

The arrow missed the target by a few feet.

"What was that for?" Terra shouted at him.

"You were dazing away!" Ven shouted back.

"I'm trying to practice!"

"You're being obsessive!"

"I have to save Surane!"

"Why?"

"Because I love her!"

Everyone on the field stopped what they were doing to watch the little spat. Ven and Terra took no notice of the staring eyes. It was unlike them to fight and right now, uncalled for.

"Well, I love Iris!" Ven continued.

"I know! We all know!"

"Then let me help you find Surane! She might know where Iris is!"

"Iris could be dead!"

"So could Surane! Both of them have an equal chance of still being alive!"

"I know!"

An eerie silence came upon them. This was probably the worst fight they've ever had, oddly enough, over women. But, Ven was right. Both girls had a fighting chance of being alive. If the boys kept fighting, the chances would be slimmer.

"Terra? Can I train with you? If someone is helping you, then you don't have to watch your back as much." Ven asked, calmed down now.

"Sure, buddy. Let's get started."

Looking over at the field, it only just occured to them that all the targets were in terrible shape from Terra's training.

"We need some new targets..." Ven mused.

"Those were the last ones I could find." Terra stated.

"What now?"

The prince stratched his chin and pondered. Slowly an idea formed in his head when he looked over and saw the band playing for his mother's tea party. The rest of the servants had the day off, so this was the last option.

"We might need some animal costumes and safety paint arrows..." Terra smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I would've posted this up sooner but I was sick for a bit and had stuff to do...<strong>

**The exciting life of an author is a bit inaccurate sometimes...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! A song is coming up!**


	5. Practice, Practice, Practice

**So far so good...**

**this story is for personal satisfaction so i'm not too concerned if it's popular or not...**

**But for those of you who do read this, feel free to leave a review or read another one of my stories...**

**It might be a shorter story than the typical 15 chapters anyway...**

**College is starting soon and i'm pumped... can you tell?**

**...**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>After an hour, all the musicians were dressed in various animals. None were pleased except the prince and his friend. Although, some of the Queen's tea guests were pleased with a small giggle. Vexen stormed over to the practicing game.<p>

"What is the meaning of all of this?" he shouted.

Terra and Ven smiled innocently.

"Practice..." they both said.

"It doesn't mean you can just use my musicians for your selfish desires!" Vexen screamed again.

"The servants have the day off and all the targets are destroyed." Terra explained, knowing that Vexen couldn't fight back.

And Terra was right. The conductor bit his tongue, trying hard to not fight back. He wouldn't win anyway. The prince smiled and turned to the musicians.

"Prince Terra, with all due respect, we object to this." a clarinet player said.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I am an artist, sir! Not a boar!" a violinist complained.

"Really? I never knew!" Terra gasped sarcastically.

Ven laughed at the joke, which was quickly silenced by the musicians' evil glares. Vexen grumbled under his breath and watched the event.

"We are a band and not a band of animals! This masquerade is more than we can bear!" the musicians sang.

"There goes my reputation." a drummer dressed as a turkey sang.

"It's awful, this humiliation." a small triangle player, dressed as a white rabbit sang next.

"And I've the lion's share." a petite trumpet player sang last.

Terra shook his head in disbelief. Did these guys really dread target practice? Sure they were out of their element and talent here, but someone has to do it.

"Okay guys, Vexen here will blow a whistle and you run for it. Ven and I will give you a 30 second head start to run or hide. The boundaries are the Forbidden Forest, the castle, and the village. No going inside any buildings or hiding in the forest. Got it?"

No one said a word. All the men glared at the prince and his friend with pure hatred. Did they dare object any further? Of course not. They didn't want to lose there jobs. Then again, no one said this was part of their jobs. But, Terra is the prince and the only ones who had authority over him were his parents the King and Queen. Unfortunately, the royal parents didn't mind at all. They were still a bit upset at the whole cancelled engagement thing. It wasn't something you could just drop after planning it for 19 years. Moving on...

Ven handed the conductor Vexen the whistle. The long blonde haired man grumbled and prepared to blow. The musicians prepared to run. Terra and Ven checked their powdered arrows one more time. Terra's was a red-ish orange while Ven's was grass green.

"Okay, here it goes..."

Vexen blew the whistle and the men made a run for it. Terra counted patiently out loud.

"1...

"2...

"3..."

Ven was counting on his own.

"15...

"20...

"25..."

"VEN!" Terra shouted.

"What? It makes things interesting..." Ven said innocently.

Well, Terra didn't want to waste time that could be used to find Surane. Sounded good to him.

"Go!" both men shouted.

Immediately, they ran after the men with bows in their hands and quivers on their backs.

* * *

><p>Halfway through their little hunting practice, the Queen's tea guests lost interest in the party and watched the prince and his friend run around. The Queen wasn't pleased in the slightest bit. She planned this party so she could discuss wedding plans with her friends, but obviously that wasn't what all the chatter was about. It was good that her son was running around, showing off his skills and handsome body to her friends and their daughters. She might be a grandmother yet!<p>

The younger women looked at Terra like a piece of meat. Heck, even their single mothers were. Double heck, the married ones as well. They all wanted that body for themselves in some way or another, and in one way for sure. After listening for 19 years that this handsome young man was taken and now available, the Queen's friends couldn't visit fast enough. The opportunity to marry into the royal family of the Land of Departure was something extremely desired.

Terra and Ven ran by in a flash. You could hear the sighs and gasps from all the women. Queen Bethany sighed.

"Day after Day, all my son ever does is Practice, Practice, Practice. Thinking of her and the way that is was...Practice, Practice, Practice..." she sang before sipping her tea.

"If we had refused, he would've sacked us..." a quivering voice sang under the table.

The Queen shrieked in surprise as a small man dressed as a fox came out from underneath. It didn't take long for a red arrow to his him square in the cheek.

"TERRA!" his mother yelled.

"Sorry, Mother! Just practicing!" he yelled back at her, moving on to the next target.

The party guests started singing as well.

"Day after Day, all my son ever does is Practice, Practice, Practice. Thinking of her and the way that is was...Practice, Practice, Practice..."

"If we had refused, he would've sacked us. Now we face a life of target practice..." the musicians sang.

"Five seconds!" Vexen yelled.

"Practice! Practice!" everyone sang.

Terra spotted one last target, the white rabbit. He aimed his red powdered arrow and shot it at the small man.

"Practice!" and the song ended.

"Time! All animals assemble for point count!" Vexen yelled, taking a piece of parchment and a pen out of his pocket.

The musicians grumbled and limped back to the starting place. Terra and Ven came running back, clearly proud of themselves. The tea party came shuffling over, eager to see who won. Even, the Queen was interested.

Upon the first look, all the 'animals' were covered with an equal number of red and green dots. Vexen sighed, thinking how long this would take to count up. Someone had to do it.

"Alright, give me some time and I'll calculate the results." he said.

The girls squealed and surrounded Prince Terra. They marveled at his built chest, handsome face, and stylish hair. Not to mention his divine height and enormous foot sized. And we all know what they say about men with big feet. Don't worry, Ventus was getting some attention as well. Sometimes cuteness overpowers hotness for some girls.

King Eraqus heard all the commotion and ran down to see what was going on. He went to his wife's side.

"Darling, are you okay? I heard a scream!" he said, out-of-breath.

"I'm okay, honey. Our son was just practicing his archery...again." she responded.

Eraqus looked around at the scene. It was true, Terra was practicing again...for the millionth time this week. It was about time his son got his priorities straight. Marriage first, hobbies later.

"Terra, I know you're still upset about Princess Surane, but impressing other girls with your hobbies is a cheap way to do it. You ought to try throwing a ball to find your new bride." he smiled at his son.

The girls giggled at the idea and approved of it immediately. Terra blushed, embarassed at the idea, and waded out of the throng of girls.

"Father, I don't want another girl. I want Surane." he said.

"Surane's dead for all we know." the Queen said.

"She's not dead!" Terra shouted a little too loud.

The entire crowd of people went silent. It was an awkward thing to shout out loud. Vexen finished counting points quickly, in case a verbal arguement broke out.

"Okay, I have the results! Terra: 259 points! Ventus: 358!"

The musicians fell to the ground in exhaustion. That was the last time they ever did something for the Prince. They hoped a reward was in store...

"Men, you get a few days off on me!" Terra said to them.

Now, it was worth it.

Ven grinned happily and did a fist pump. Terra gave him a one arm hug and rubbed his blond hair.

"Good job, buddy!" he said supportively.

Vexen was just about to congratulate him when something caught his eye. The little man who was dressed as a white rabbit, had a strange mark on his rump. Did all rabbits have red butts? Yes, but not this red. The conductor came over and examined the rabbit more. Everyone stared at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! There has been a miscalculation. I just noticed this last red mark on the elusive red rabbit. And since the rabbit is worth 100 points, Terra earns it and brings the total up to 359 to 358! Prince Terra wins!"

Everyone cheered and patted Terra on the back. A few women attempted to kiss his cheek, but he only let his mother to that. Ven gave him a man hug.

"You're an awesome marksman, Terra. The best I know! You know, it takes more than aim. It takes courage!"

"Courage, you say?" Vexen mused. "Well, then, let's play the traditional game of catch and fire."

Both Ven and Terra nodded at the idea. Whatever it was, it didn't sound too bad.

* * *

><p>A little bit later, Ven was dressed up in a suit of armor. Terra was on the other side of the green lawn and had a shield tied on his back. Both men had bows, but Ven had a real arrow while Terra had no ammo. Vexen put the helmet on the suit of armor and tied a red apple on top for a finishing touch. The onlookers were kindly escorted back inside the castle for safety concerns.<p>

"Um, how does this 'catch-and-fire' game work?" Ven asked, now nervous.

"You fire this arrow at the prince. He catches it, hopefully, then aims it at the apple on top of your head. Simple, really, don't be so nervous." Vexen smiled.

Ven nodded weakly and put the arrow on his bow. Terra waved to them.

"Is he ready?" the prince yelled.

Ven gave a small thumbs-up sign. Terra turned his shielded back to Ven and waited.

"Aim for the heart, boy. It's just between the shoulders. Don't worry, the worst you could do is aim too high and hit his skull." Vexen laughed.

Now, the blonde boy was pale with fright. This was a fatal game. Simple? He thought not. With a nervous swallow, Ven aimed the arrow to hit Terra. It took a few minutes for his brain to tell the fingers to let go.

Whoosh!

The arrow flew at a blinding speed to Terra. The prince heard the arrow slicing the wind just in time to turn and catch the projectile with ease. Turning around, Terra aimed the arrow at the small red dot above Ventus's helmet and fired. The arrow flew once again at a great speed and sliced the apple perfectly in half. Ven fell to the ground in terrified exhaustion.

"One hundred points out of one hundred! Well done, Terra!" Vexen shouted triumphantly.

Ven sat up and took off the helmet. The string holding the apple was broken too, and it fell to the ground.

"Just think, dear boy. If that arrow was one inch lower..." Vexen imagined.

Ven fainted once again. Terra smiled at himself for completing the game successfully. He felt it wasn't enough though. Whatever this creature was, surely it wouldn't play fair to give up it's prize.

"Hold on, Surane. I'm ready to find you. Just don't lose faith in me." he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodnes...<strong>

**this has to be the longest chapter I have written ever!**

**Well, i had to get it out of the way... so here it is!**

**As stated before, this story is just being written for self-satisfaction... i'm sorry if it's getting dirty in a few places...**

**Stay tuned! Another song is coming up!**


	6. Far Longer Than Forever

**Well...one more day till college...**

**i'm nervous as heck...**

**got everything i need... i just have to memorize where all the classrooms will be...**

**oh gawd... someone kill me now...**

**Nevermind, just read on!**

* * *

><p>Back at the magic lake, a long day had just gone by. Surane was a wyvern once again and was practicing how to fly. It took awhile, but she could fly for 20 straight minutes and go as high as 100 feet. Not much of an accomplishment, but it was a start. Iris was cheering her on the whole time.<p>

"Yeah! Go Princess Surane! You can fly, you can fly, you can fly!" she chanted.

"Iris, wrong movie..." Surane giggled.

"Oh, oops."

Surane landed less than graceful next to Iris, the dusk. They shared a quick laugh from all the hard work. A two pairs of eyes were watching them from the Forbidden Forest.

"It's the princess!" an angel star whispered gleefully.

"Yes, I know it's her! We saw Xemnas cast the spell on her and her friend, remember?" a nobody dancer replied.

The angel star didn't reply. She was too busy heading for Surane and Iris in happiness. The dancer floated along to keep up with the heartless. The princess saw the approaching creatures and flapped her wings defensively.

"Your highness, it's us!" the dancer yelled.

The wyvern stopped and examined them closely.

"I think I would remember if I've met you." she said.

"Of course, but we're cursed too! I'm Aqua!" the dancer replied.

Come to think of it, the color scheme of the nobody wasn't like every other dancer creature. This was blue accented with white and black.

"And I'm Kairi!" the angel star shouted.

Surane looked at Kairi. The feathers were red-tipped and the eyes were blue. Yeah, it was Kairi for sure. Both Aqua and Kairi were her ladies-in-waiting. Aqua kinda helped as the female figure in the princess's life since her mom was gone. Kairi was a friend as well, but not as close as Iris was. All the girls came in for a group hug.

"What happened to both of you?" Surane asked.

"When you and your father left the kingdom, Xemnas conquered the castle and drove all the villagers out. Those who refused to leave were either killed or turned into creatures. He never let word of the takeover reach the Land of Departure so King Ansem wouldn't come running back." Aqua explained.

"Where is his majesty?" Kairi asked.

Surane lowered her head so the couldn't see her eyes water with tears. The two girls immediately understood. Iris rubbed the princess's wing comfortingly.

"Surane, we did start gathering supplies for survival. We girls don't know a thing about hunting for food, but we can still gather fruits and nuts." Aqua quickly said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah? Where are the supplies?"

"Follow me!" Kairi smiled.

The group followed the blue eyed angel star all the way around the lake. A part of it went through the Forbidden Forest and into territory not yet explored. After flying/walking for a minute, they reached what used to be Surane's castle.

"My home! It's still here!" Surane cried with delight.

"It's empty now, thanks to Xemnas. We were lucky we found a few things that weren't damaged." Aqua said.

At the base of the castle, a small shed was resting under two large oak trees. The blue dancer opened the small wooden door to reveal a pantry of food. There were a few large baskets filled with fruit, medium bags full of nuts, and some herbs in pouches here and there. Since the magic lake was purely fresh water, the water source wasn't going to be a problem. It was all enough for a good week.

"Wow girls, you are very good at gathering. This is amazing!" Iris commented.

Kairi and Aqua blushed at the compliments. Surane looked around at everything, still amazed that her castle was intact. A ray of sunlight peaked in through the door.

"Surane! It's sunset!" Iris warned.

The princess flew out of the hut and went over to the lake. Any second now, the moon would rise and she would turn back into a human for another night. The other three girls watched in awe.

Once the moon peaked from over the trees, a strange yellow and purple glow emitted around Surane. The water at her wings created the familiar swirling cyclone and surrounded her. The wyvern pulled back her head and felt her wings melt away into arms and fingers. The feathers on her head dissapatied and the long flowy black hair appeared. Her bird-like legs were elongated into full human sized and had feet on the ends. Her body was still covered in the coral shirt and pink skirt from before.

The magic disappeared to reveal the human Princess Surane once more. The girls cheered at the transformation as she stepped out of the lake.

"Well, girls, anyone have an idea where I can find Terra?" she asked.

"Does it have to be Terra?" Iris complained.

"You want to see Ven again, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then, yes, it must be Terra. He has to kiss me and make a vow of everlasting love!" Surane smiled.

"I thought it had to be your true love to break the spell." Aqua pointed out.

"I know Terra is my true love. I just feel it." Surane sighed.

The moon was above the trees now, illuminated the sky and castle. The princess walked back to the shed and grabbed a spare small basket.

"Let's go, I saw some apple trees on the way here." she said.

All of the girls back tracked and found the small orchard of apples. They were all different colors, but the red ones looked ripe enough to pick. Aqua and Iris used their hands to pick the apples off, while Kairi went into the tree and shook the branches with her wings. The apples rained down on them and they all laughed. Surane saw the moon from through a clearing of trees and started to sing.

"If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today. But somehow I know he's on his way to me. Terra, you and I were meant to be..."

She carried the basket over to the next tree, still singing.

"Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart..."

On the other side of the Forbidden Forest, Prince Terra was inside his castle. He was resting from all the practice that day, but he couldn't help but wander aimlessly until he knew where Surane was.

"Far longer than forever, as constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are..." he sang.

Surane looked back at her home across the lake.

"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakeable bond..."

"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond..." Terra continued.

At that moment, they felt as if their hearts connected regardless of how far away they were from one another. Like no force from the Darkness was going to separate them anytime soon. It felt beautiful, even better than music.

"Far longer than forever..." Terra sang, going out to a balcony.

"Far longer than forever..."

"I swear I will be true..."

"I swear I will be true..." Surane smiled.

"I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you..." they sang together unknowingly. "Far longer than forever, like no love ever known! And with your love, I'll never be alone..."

"Far longer than forever..." Surane lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Much stronger than forever..."

"And with your love... I'll never be alone..." she finished.

A few more minutes passed by of apple picking, when the girls were suddenly interrupted. Magically, flowers started popping up everywhere all around them. The creatures hid behind the princess as Xemnas appeared in golden armor, helmet in one hand, and his servant Larxene dressed as a bridesmaid.

"My beautiful princess, your knight in shining armor is here!" he announced himself onto the scene.

"As if... I know what you've done with my father's kingdom." Surane glared at him, gripping the basket in her hand tightly.

"No hard feelings, right? Good. Ah, out picking apples for a small snack?"

Xemnas walked over to her and picked up one of the red apples from the basket. Larxene took all of the other girls away, by chasing them around the lake. Now, it was just the sorcerer and the princess.

"I do love the color red, my princess. It stands for love and passion. Even lust..." he grinned evilly, inching closer to her.

"Funny, I thought the color would remind you of something else, Xemnas." Surane snapped back.

"That was before, but people can change, my dear. And I have. I realized that since you are a princess, you are like a delicate flower. Something that must be treated with care and love to survive longer." Xemnas explained, putting the apple down and sneaking the arm around her lower back.

"That might be true..." she replied warily, feeling uncomfortable.

Xemnas threw his helmet to the side and caressed her cheek. His hand secretly made a hypnosis lily appear out of thin air. It's sweet scent was the smell of anything the victim's favorite scent was. He held up the flower to Surane's face, encouraging the smell to attract her.

"Surane, I promise to be a faithful husband to you. You have no reason to fear me." he smiled.

The princess started smelling a sweet scent of vanilla and summer air from the flower. She inhaled the smell and sighed. Maybe being husband to an evil sorcerer wasn't a bad idea...

"I don't?" she asked, being intrigued.

"Of course not. I haven't hurt you yet, have I?" he assured.

He did throw her to the ground once, but it seemed like years ago to her. Surane could smell the salty air with the small hints of sweet vanilla. Xemnas was looking pretty dashing in that suit of armor.

"No, I guess not." she answered back, dazed.

Her pupils dialated slightly from the hypnosis. The basket of apples dropped from her grip. She felt like she was in the sky among the clouds and flying along blissfully. Xemnas took the opportunity try something. One of his hands slid down her body to the hem of the skirt.

"Surane, my dearest, you wouldn't mind if I...touched you a little...right? You can hold the flower if you want." he asked quickly, putting the flower in her hand.

"I...ah...guess..." she mumbled, not knowing what was going on.

Xemnas pulled her closer and slid his hand up her skirt. He reached the thigh and went around her leg to her butt cheek. She sighed at the strange touches and dropped the flower. Suddenly, it all hit her. He was trying to take her kingdom in more than one way. This itself was an act of marriage he was trying to force upon her. If he did succeed, Xemnas would automatically be named her husband and King of Radiant Garden.

"Xemnas!" she screamed, slapping him away.

The sorcerer stumbled back in surprise. He noticed the hypnosis lily flower on the ground and picked it up. Surane covered her mouth and nose while backing away a few feet.

"Princess, please, take this flower as a gift from me!" he pleaded.

"Never!" she answered.

The party that was being chased came from around the large lake. Iris saw Xemnas and launched herself at him. He struggled the red dusk and tried to pry her off of his back.

"Larxene! Get this filthy creature away from me!" he commanded.

His servant wandered over and joined the fight. Surane quickly grabbed the lily from the sorcerer's hand and ripped it up. Iris backed off of the evil man and joined the princess with Aqua and Kairi.

"Surane, you are really starting to bug me..." he growled at her.

"Get used to it!" she spat at him.

Xemnas crushed the basket she used and stomped all over the apples they picked. Larxene laughed in amusement.

"Well then my dear, it seems you need a night to think about what you've done." he smiled, pointing at the setting moon.

Surane sadly went over to the lake and stepped into the water. Everyone watched as the princess turned slowly back into a wyvern in the swirling whirlpool of magic water. Xemnas and Larxene left quickly after the show was over. Surane climbed back to the shore of the lake.

"Surane..." Iris started, but the princess wouldn't listen.

The wyvern went over to a cleared area next to the lake and laid down. If Xemnas was already hypnotizing her, it wouldn't take long for him to take over the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>I added a few parts for the heck of it...<strong>

**Iris gets a hero moment!**

**Yawn... i'm going to bed...**

**Stay tuned...**


	7. No Fear!

**Sorry about that... I was a little sick for the past few days...**

**Plus it was my first day of college...**

**minor things...you know...**

**So, how do you like it so far? Leave a comment EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**

**You know who i'm talking to! I'm not being mean! I love you!**

**Let's keep going!**

* * *

><p>In Terra's kingdom, the Queen was currently planning a little something for her son. Once the performers, decorations, chocolate fountains, costumes, food, and of course the guests arrive, it would be the most beautiful event in the world. Nothing was too much for her son's future. Vexen was with her in the ballroom, overseeing the decorating and planning. The ball is two nights away.<p>

"Oh Vexen, it will be splendid! Soon, my son will be married and I can retire in peace with Eraqus. Not to mention the grandchildren they will have." the Queen smiled.

"That's a lot of pressure for one party." he commented.

"It's not a party, it's a ball."

"Okay, a really fancy _party_."

She gave him a dirty look and resumed looking at the flower arrangements. Every color and breed was available for her to use, even imported flowers were on their way.

"I think Terra will love roses. They are the symbol of love." she mused.

"Terra's a guy. He doesn't care about flowers." Vexen reminded her.

"But he will like them, right?"

At that moment, Eraqus walked in. He had been in his office for a few hours working and came out to take a break, when he saw the decorations. His eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"What in the worlds is going on?" He asked out loud.

"Darling, it's for Terra!" the Queen cheered happily.

Both her and Vexen walked over to him. Eraqus was shocked again.

"Terra is planning this?"

"Oh heavens no. He's in the library searching about that filthy animal. But won't he be surprised when I invite every single princess in the world? Terra will be picking from the best of the best!" she giggled.

"Sweetie, Terra refuses to be king until he finds Surane." Eraqus told her.

"Didn't we pronounce her dead?" she said, saddened by the fact.

"Well, yes, but since we never found her body, it's still likely she's alive." Vexen said.

Though the chance was slim, it was true. In the library, Terra was piling books onto a desk. Any book that had anything to do with creatures or monsters was stacked up. It seemed like it would take a few days to get through all of them.

"Might as well start now..." he thought.

Opening the first book, _Magical Creatures of the Fictional Universe_, he got started. After a few hours, he determined that it couldn't be a dragon, sea dragon, fire dragon, or a water creature. The closest water source from the attack sight was far away. A dragon was too big for that size of forest. And a unicorn wasn't a threatening animal.

The only logical explanation was that the creature was a combination of a few animals. Maybe a shapeshifter...

Looking up from the book, a clock in front of him said 1:50 pm. He missed lunch.

"Dang it." he cursed.

If he could find Ven and get their horses ready, they could ride off in search of clues for a few days. It was better than being stuck in a library all day. Terra left the library as it was and stumbled upon the ballroom on his way to Ven.

"Um...wow..." he breathed.

His mother came forward and tackled him with a hug. Eraqus followed her, still amazed at the decor. Ven was holding over 200 roses of every color for the florist. He shot Terra a 'Help me' look.

"Mother, what's going on?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but now is better than later! This is your engagement ball!" she happily cheered.

Terra looked around at everything. It looked more like a beauty pagent than anything else. Plus, he was missing one small detail.

"Problem, I don't have a fiance." he stated.

"This is why I'm throwing a ball! I've invited every princess in the world!"

"Mother..." Terra strained. "I couldn't..."

Just that moment, a servant came up carrying two bags of mail. He opened one and held up RSVPs with a huge smile on his face.

"All the princess sent RSVPs! Every one of them are coming to the ball!" he announced.

The Queen shrieked happily. Every person in the ballroom covered their ears in pain. A rose vase broke on the table closest to them.

"Mother, please stop. I can't go." Terra said when she stopped.

Now, everyone ran for cover under the tables and under the staircase. Only Terra and the Queen stood in the middle of the floor, and she did not look happy. Her lower lip started quivering.

"W-W-Why not?" she asked.

"I'm going to look for Surane for a little while with Ven."

"B-B-But could you just for a littler while? Please?" she begged.

Terra rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He knew he would regret this, but as long as it kept his mother happy.

"If I leave now, I might make it in time." he concluded.

His mother smiled happily and everything resumed to normal. Ven dropped the roses in the King's arms and ran next to his best friend. There were scratches on his arms and clothing from all the thorns.

"Yes! Freedom!" he cheered, happy about looking for Iris.

Terra led him away, eager to leave this ball-in-the-making. The Queen went after Vexen and forced a pad of paper and a pen on him.

"I want all of this to be big! Every princess gets an introduction! There will be five footmen for every carriage! Have the chefs start cooking and baking! Strike up the band! I want this to be an evening no one will ever forget!"

Vexen looked at her with a glum expression. Eraqus rubbed his temples. He just realized who was paying for all of this.

* * *

><p>At Surane's kingdom, the four creatures sat near the shed, thinking of a plan to get to Terra. It wasn't going to be easy, since Terra's castle was at least 12 hours away by land.<p>

"That's a whole night! If you even rode by horseback, there wouldn't be enough time to get Terra's attention. Besides, you must be on the lake at night for you to turn back into a human. Can't you change back then remain that way till you come back to the lake?" Kairi stated.

"No, I'll turn back into a wyvern even if I'm away from the lake." Surane sadly sighed.

"Plus, it's dangerous to ride at night. Anything could happen." Aqua commented.

Iris and Surane shuddered, remembering when Xemnas kidnapped them as that horrid creature. But now was not the time for memory lane, it was planning time.

"First, do we even know where Terra's kingdom is?" Iris asked.

No one responded, but they all turned to Surane expecting one. She shook her wyvern head at them.

"I was always trying to convince my father to turn around and go back home. I never paid attention on how to get there."

All four of them sighed. This was going nowhere.

"If only we had a map of sorts..." Kairi sighed.

"We might be able to find one somewhere in the castle! Good thinking, Kairi!" Iris cheered.

"Let's do it!" Surane yelled, then began to sing. "We're off on a mission, we're tough and in good condition!"

"I'm short, but standing tall!" Iris sang.

"No fear!" all of the girls shouted.

They went to the entrance of the castle and prepared to go inside.

"There's danger around us!" Surane sang again.

"They'd hurt us if they found us!" Aqua shrieked.

"Our backs are to the wall. No fear! We have all the courage we require!"

"Take it from a frequent flier! Let's try our luck and I'll plan will fly. No fear!" Kairi sang, flying up to a window overhead.

Inside, she saw no living thing roaming around. It was deemed safe to enter.

"Go in! It's all clear!" she shouted to them.

Aqua opened the door and everyone waltzed right in. Surane and Kairi took flight and roamed the castle for a map while Aqua and Iris waited patiently. They could hear the flying creatures' wings flapping and the song continued.

"This plan is has no trial, just short of suicidal. Surane's a sitting duck." the blue nobody dancer sang.

"No fear!" the other three cheered.

"Suppose that we do this, who knows if we live through this! All I say is what the fu-"

"No fear!" they interrupted before the naughty word came out.

"Our team is strong and sure, we will not shed one tear!" Iris sang.

A few minutes later, Surane found a large map pinned up in the dusty library. She flew back with Kairi.

"There's a map in the upper chamber library." she said.

"Let's go!" Iris yelled.

The foursome went up to the room. Unknown to them, Xemnas and Larxene had made the castle their lair for the time being. Currently, Xemnas was someplace else, but Larxene was roaming the halls. She saw the creatures roaming around.

"Ah ha! Xemnas will be so pleased when I catch you girls!" she cheered, grabbing a large net.

She secretly followed them all the way to the library and guarded the door. Surane and Kairi unpinned the map form the wall and let the blue dancer and red dusk catch it.

"We will take any dare that the other side will dare to dream of!" the flying creatures sang.

"We fight tough, we play fair, but we're sure to win because we'll team up!" the ground creatures sang.

As they all headed for the door, Larxene was in position. Aqua was the first through the door and the net fell on her. She was the one holding the map.

"Gotcha!" the lightning lady yelled.

The rest of the girls split up and went in different directions. Aqua struggled in the net, but instead became tangled even further. Iris came back at full speed and head butted Larxene in the stomach. The apprentice let go of the net and fell to the ground. Surane turned around and cut the net apart with her claws. Kairi used her four angel wings to sweep everyone into the air. Surane caught Aqua with the map and Iris hitched a ride on Kairi.

"I'll get you all!" Larxene shouted at the four girls flew out of the castle.

"No fear!" they all cheered.

When they returned to their shed, Aqua unwrapped the map and examined it. The shortest route was indeed 12 hours by land. But if Surane flew, she could cut it down to 5 hours.

"Sounds like a plan!" she squealed in delight. "When do we leave?"

The other three sighed and fell over. They should take things one step (and a chapter) at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go!<strong>

**I'm off to bed!**

**If we are lucky, the story might be done by friday... but don't get your hopes too high...**

**So have a good night! See ya at the next chapter!**

**Terra and Surane meet again!**


	8. Terra's Hunt and Surane's Flight

**So, I was struck with an idea earlier in the week and it bore 'My Love Never Dies'... go check it out when you get the chance!**

**It won't become a full story because I'm backed up with this story and another request... so don't expect it for at least a month...**

**Without further ado, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The prince and his friend were in the stables, finishing up the last of packing supplies for the trip. Terra had a large black arabian horse outfitted with a few quivers full of arrows and extra bows. Ven's white stallion was packed with the same but it also carried their sleeping bags, food, and water for days.<p>

"We're only gonna be gone for a night, right Terra?" Ven asked.

"Mother and Father would like that we did come back after one night away. But, I'm not coming back until I find Surane. If I at least know she's okay, then I'll come back." Terra explained.

"Then, we could be gone for days! Maybe even a few weeks!"

"Maybe... If you really want to find Iris, you would do it for her." Terra countered.

Ventus really did want to find Iris. He just wanted a better plan instead of two teenagers riding in the Forbidden Forest for awhile with no protection except themselves. He had a point.

"You're right! Let's go save them!" Ven cheered, climbing on top of his horse.

Terra smiled and boarded his horse as well. The two set off for the forest at a blinding speed. When they reached the entrance, both boys readied their bows and arrows.

"Terra, what does this animal look like?" Ven whispered, though it was unnecessary.

"It's a shape shifting creature. Hopefully we can find it in it's vulnerable form so we can kill it off quickly."

"What do you think the form will be?"

"Not sure, it might be anything. It could even be a human in disguise. The thing to look for is anything suspicious."

"Suspicious...got it..." Ven repeated.

The horses trotted slowly into the forest.

* * *

><p>At the magic lake, the girls went over a small recon plan to get to Terra's castle. Surane and Kairi would fly to the castle using the quickest route. Iris and Aqua would stay at the lake and distract Xemnas if he came back early. Chances supposed that Surane and Kairi wouldn't be back till late sunset or nightfall, so now was better than ever.<p>

"What if Xemnas sees you flying away?" Aqua asked, paranoid.

"He probably wouldn't care at first. At the very least, he would put Larxene to keep an eye on me for the next few days." Surane answered, slightly confident.

"Or he will use his magic to summon you back and take even further advantage of you..."

Everyone glared at Aqua. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that it was a likely outcome. In fact, it was the most anticipated outcome for Surane. Things would get much worse than the first time and nothing would save her. It was a risk, no doubt. But Surane held her head high. No fear!

"Let's get going. It's already the afternoon." Kairi said.

The two flying creatures took to the skies, leaving Iris with the negative blue dancer nobody. The Forbidden Forest laid out in front of Surane and Kairi like the map. It was large and took up two-thirds of the path to the castle. It was the shortest path compared to a boat on the ocean, but clearly unsafe. Who knows what lurked in there?

That's the exact thought Terra had after a few minutes of being in the forest. It didn't take long to start hearing strange noises here and there. The horses were not too thrilled about being in there as well. Ven swallowed nervously and constantly aimed his bow at random sounds.

"What was that?" he shrieked.

A soft rustle was in some nearby bushes. Terra shot an arrow at the base of the plants and a small bunny hopped out, scared for it's life.

"It's just a rabbit." Terra said.

"That could've been the creature that took Iris!" Ven announced in a whisper.

"Ven, we shouldn't separate-" Terra started.

It was too late. The blonde boy set his horse after the rabbit and their chase was on. The prince rolled his eyes and let his horse walk cautiously around the area. The trees lingered over them like large umbrellas, blocking out the sun. Occasionally, a clear patch of sunlight would sneak through and illuminated areas in the forest.

Above the trees, Surane was flying just over the two boys. She noticed little opening into the forest below. At one point, she thought she saw Ventus riding by on a white horse.

"Wait, that boy looks familiar..." she told Kairi.

"Don't go down there. It could be a hunter."

"But, what if it's someone who knows Terra? We can lead him to the lake and explain what's going on!"

"No! That's too dangerous! You know the plan!"

"It's worth a shot..." Surane mused, diving down into a forest clearing.

Kairi kept her height while watching Surane go down. If she just gave it a few minutes, Surane would be flying back up in no time. The wyvern flew inbetween trees and around the shrubery but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately for her, Terra noticed the flying creature swoop down just awhile ago.

"Odd... Wyverns are extinct... It was proven a few years ago. Why would one be wandering around by itself? Especially if it's mate is nowhere to be found? That's it! It's something suspicious! This must be the thing that took Surane." he whispered to himself.

With no further ado, Terra aimed an arrow straight at the wyvern's chest. He pulled back the drawstring and waited for the creature to come closer. Surane saw a figure in the distance and flew slowly towards it. The figure started to look like Terra. It was Terra! He was looking for her! Wait, he was holding something, liek a bow and arrow. Sunlight hit the arrow's head and shined in her eyes. The arrow was aimed at her! Terra was going to kill her!

"This one's for Surane!" Terra shouted, coming out of his hiding spot.

He let go of the drawstring and the arrow flew right at Surane. At the absolute last second, Kairi dived down and pushed Surane out of the way.

"Damn it!" Terra shouted after watching the scene. "Ven! I need back-up!"

Surane and Kairi flew back up to the skies and headed back to Surane's kingdom. The princess couldn't help but cry at the moment. It hurt to see Terra aim a weapon at her, but, of course, he didn't know it was really her. But still, she felt terrible.

"Surane, what are you doing?" Kairi asked, trying to keep up.

"I have to get Terra to see me! The real me!" she answered back, flying faster.

"We're gonna lose them though!"

"I'm sorry, but that last shot he made was a close call! I'm not taking chances." Surane apologized.

At that moment, another arrow zoomed inbetween them. Catching them off guard, they lost balance and tumbled a little. Down below, Terra and Ven were riding their horses, trying to follow the flying creatures.

"I almost had one of them!" Ven yelled to Terra, reloading his bow.

"Just keep your eye on them! I want that wyvern and angel star dead before they transform into something hideous."

"What about Surane and Iris?"

"They will lead us to the girls, then we kill them!" Terra grinned.

"Fair enough." smiled Ven.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down quickly. The girls made it back to Surane's castle just before the moon started peaking in the horizon. The boys were not far behind. Aqua and Iris waved the creatures to the food shed. They all huddled down.<p>

"So, how'd it go?" Iris asked immediately.

"We went to the forest, Surane nearly got killed by Terra, and we led him and Ven back here." Kairi recapped.

Aqua gasped, ready to start her 'I told you this might happen' rant. Surane cut her off before the chance was given.

"It was an accident. If I show him tonight that I'm the wyvern then all will be well."

"Okay, I guess. But you better time it right. It's gonna be a cloudy night." Iris commented.

The dusk was right. Large clouds started rolling in and covering the moon at various seconds. Timing was key tonight. On the other side of the lake, Terra and Ven were taking in the scene. Their horses were unpacked and grazing at the apple trees. The lake was right in front of Terra.

"I guess we have to camp here..." Terra sighed, disappointed that they lost the creatures.

"We might have better luck tomorrow." Ven said, getting his sleeping bag ready.

"Yeah..."

The prince sat down at the lake and looked at the deep blue water with sadness. He missed Surane now more than ever. If there was just one way to see her again for at least a minute, it would be enough to have him keep going for the rest of his life. Looking at the water, he saw a few strong ripples reach the shore at his feet. Now looking up, he saw the wyvern resting on the lake.

"Ven, get a bow and arrow. This is my last chance." he said urgently.

His friend got up and fufilled his request. Surane watched the boys, waiting for the moon to start the transformation. In the sky, the moon was covered up by thick dark clouds. The magic couldn't start until the entire moon was reflected in the lake. The princess was a sitting duck.

In a few minutes, Terra had another arrow aimed at her. The clouds hadn't cleared away competely yet.

"Now, give me Surane or I will kill you!" the prince shouted at the creature.

Since dark creatures and regular humans couldn't communicate well, Surane only blinked her eyes at him. Terra moved closer to the wyvern and she didn't move an inch.

"This is your last chance! Give me Surane!" he shouted at her.

The clouds were almost cleared away from the moon. All she needed was a few more seconds of time. Terra felt that he couldn't wait any more. He was just about to let the arrow go when something hit him in the back of his head. It was a blue nobody dancer throwing rocks at him.

"Filthy animal!" he yelled.

At that moment, a strange yellow light illuminated the lake. Terra turned back around to the wyvern and saw it surrounded by purple and yellow magic water.

"What the-" was all he could get out.

The water swirled up in a water spout around the wyvern. Wings were arms and claws were legs once again. The water started clearing off to reveal the one thing he wanted most in the world, Surane.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**So, what's Terra's reaction to this transformation?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. True Love

**So...is the excitement killing you? **

**Are just on the edge of your seat waiting for Terra's reaction that you will skip this black commentary section?**

**Me too...**

**Let's keep rolling!**

* * *

><p>The magic water finally settled down. Surane was standing right there, infront of Terra. Looking exactly the way he always pictured her, beautiful and glad to see him. Then, he realized what was going on. The entire time, the wyvern he wanted to kill was her. He wanted to kill her! Guilt spread over his face quickly and he dropped his bow and arrow.<p>

"Oh...my...god..." he whispered, ashamed of himself.

Surane got out of the water and stepped onto the shore. Terra immediately ran to her, not knowing what to say at first.

"Terra... you came for me..." she smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." he apologized, pulling her in for an embrace.

The princess hugged him back. She cried into his chest and held him as close as possible. The curse and all of this was almost over. She and her friends will be free from the dark magic and go back to safety.

"Of course I forgive you, Terra." Surane said.

"I really am sorry. I feel so terrible for nearly killing you. All this time I was practicing to kill whatever took you and Iris."

That reminded all the girls immediately. Xemnas was on his way back! Surane pulled Terra back to the forest. Ven saw her coming and was surprised.

"Surane? Wow, that was easy! Where's Iris-" the blonde boy started.

"You both need to hide right now! He's coming!" Surane interrupted.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the forest.

"Surane!" Xemnas called.

Judging the sound, he was a bit far away but getting closer every second. Ven, now scared out of his wits, started packing up the stuff again. The other girls came over and helped him the best they could.

"Who's that?" Terra asked Surane.

"Xemnas, my father's old sorcerer. He has Iris, Aqua, Kairi and I under spells. We have to stay here until they are broken." Surane explained.

"Iris?" Ven perked up.

The red dusk came over to him and hugged his arm. The blonde flinched at the contact, but recognized the color of red was the same color as Iris's hair. He hugged her back.

"Oh, Iris, I missed you." he said tenderly.

Surane and Terra shoved them along to a hiding spot. The prince didn't join them though. Xemnas's footsteps were getting closer.

"Let him come! I'll kill him for doing this to you and the girls!" he stated.

"No! Please, just hide. I'll stall him and make him go away." Surane told him.

Disgruntled, Terra hid behind a few bushes by himself. The second he was fully hidden, Xemnas emerged out of the forest with something behind his back. The look on the sorcerer's face went from pleasant to disturbed.

"Princess, I brought you a little something. But before you get it, answer me this. I heard other voices on the way here. Are you hiding something from me?"

Surane's eyes went wide, but she looked away so he didn't see.

"No, I'm not." she lied.

"I saw you flying above the Forbidden Forest earlier today. Care to explain?" he asked again.

"I was just getting a feel for the area." Surane lied again.

"That wouldn't be necessary since you and the girls took my map from the library."

Of course, Larxene told him about the incident earlier today. Surane cursed the hag under her breath.

"I was searching for you, Xemnas. Honestly, I wanted to tell you something." she lied for the third time.

Xemnas looked at her up and down. It's strange that Surane _wanted_ to talk to him. Then again, the hypnosis lily might have delayed effects. If so, tonight might be a fun night for him. Terra watched them with pure hatred at Xemnas.

"Well, then, what you have to say will need to wait. I have a surprise for you." Xemnas smiled.

He pulled out a bouquet of hypnosis lilies from behind his back. Surane gasped. These lilies were even more beautiful than the one lily from the night before. She could already smell the salty air mixed with vanilla emitting from them.

"More flowers?" she asked, trying to ignore the smell.

"Yes, I know. I'm repeating gifts, but you seem to enjoy flowers." he smiled, getting closer to her.

"Yeah, I do. These smells so...nice... and comforting...and warm..."

Surane held the lilies and smelled the familiar scent. She felt enveloped in a cloud of warm air. Terra raised an eyebrow. If someone cursed you to be a creature, wouldn't you hate them? Why was she acting so funny? A wisp of the hypnosis lilies' scent hit him. It smelled like grass after a summer rain.

"Surane, do you like the flowers?" Xemnas asked her, putting an arm around her back.

"Yes...they are beautiful...I could sit here and smell them all night..." she sighed, taking another sniff.

"That's what I wanted to hear." he smiled.

Terra held his nose and the hypnosis didn't affect him. He saw Xemnas's arm around Surane and was tempted to jump out and beat the living crap out of him. Surane kept smelling the flowers and the spell was growing stronger. At this rate, the hypnosis would last for a few hours without fail. Her conscience tried it's hardest to fight back. Xemnas took the flowers out of her hands and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Princess, will you marry me?" he asked.

Terra gritted his teeth and looked for anything that he could throw at Xemnas. From all the rocks and branches, nothing was heavy enough. If Terra threw an apple, he would give away his hiding spot and get attacked. He needed a plan and fast.

Surane's mind fought the hypnosis and she didn't respond to his question. Xemnas laid her down on the ground and started touching her from the base of her neck to her chest. Surane sighed at his loving touches.

"You like that, huh?" he laughed.

"I... ah..." she tried to talk.

Xemnas started unbuttoning her shirt. The princess didn't stop him. She only sighed at every action he was doing. Terra was furious at the scene and frantically searched for something. He grabbed the apple and threw it deeper into the forest. It hit a few branches and landed in a bush. Xemnas stopped undressing Surane and looked up. He heard something.

"Stay here, darling. I'm going to check something out." he ordered.

Xemnas quickly got up and ran in the direction he heard the sound. Terra jumped out of the bush and went to Surane. Her eyes were dazed and frozen. She only stayed there, on the ground, breathing heavily. Terra didn't mind her being on the ground, suspectible to anything he wanted with her body. But, he also didn't want Xemnas to have his way with her. That was Terra's job.

"Surane, wake up. Xemnas is coming back." he told her.

"Xemnas..." she sighed, not moving.

"He's evil! He wants your kingdom! Please, wake up. I love you." he whispered.

Surane heard his voice. Her eyes flickered slightly in recognition. Terra leaned down to her face and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and the entire hypnosis came off.

"Terra, he's trying to-" she cried.

"I know, just hang on. I'll get him to leave." Terra assured her.

"Don't leave me..."

"I'm not, I'm nearby. Just wait a few minutes."

The prince sneaked over to Ven and Iris just as Xemnas came back. Surane sat up and looked at the sorcerer.

"There was nothing over there. I'm not so sure, whatever it was, is gone yet." he stated, passing her.

"Don't worry about it. Come back down here with me." she asked in her most intriguing voice.

Xemnas looked at her, pleased. It was strange that she suddenly wanted to do this act of love with him, but then again, those hypnosis lillies were strong. Surane had to distract him with anything at her disposal. Terra and the other were near the lake and Xemnas looked like he was heading there next.

"I love the way you said that. But, I need to make sure nothing is gonna steal you away first." he said, resisting the tempting offer.

"Xemnas, I want to be your queen." she blurted out quickly.

And that was all it took. Xemnas rushed over to her and kneeled infront of her.

"Oh, Surane. You've made me the happiest man alive! I'll be a good king, I promise. I'll wear nice clothes, get this unruly hair trimmed, and I'll love our children forever." he cried happily.

Surane backed up a little, but he took her hand and kissed it passionately. She hoped whatever Terra was planning, that it happened soon.

"What am I doing? You deserve much more than this." Xemnas said.

The sorcerer kissed Surane's lips. She wanted to pull back and slap him, but it took every ounce of her being to let him kiss her. It took even more to kiss him back. It felt completely unnatural and disgusting. This man was more than double her age. There had to be something against this.

"You're so beautiful, Princess." he whispered seductively in her ear.

Well, he was a good sweet talker. She stayed still and let him do whatever he wanted. And Xemnas took the opportunity too. He roamed his hands all over her body. Surane tried to imagine that Terra was the one doing this to her, but it was difficult. Terra wouldn't handle her so roughly.

"Let me in, Surane. I'll make you happy." Xemnas continued whispering in her ear.

Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded in the castle. Smoke poured out of one of the tower windows. Xemnas let go of Surane.

"I'll be back tomorrow night for what I want." he said, clearly displeased by the interruption.

The sorcerer left the bouquet of lillies next to her and left for the castle. Terra came out of hiding and and kicked the flowers away. Surane sat up and covered her chest with her arms.

"Terra, what did you do?" she asked.

"Aqua and Kairi put explosions in the castle. It's not enough to destroy anything, but it's good enough for a distraction. Surane, why did he do all of that to you?" Terra said, putting his arms around her.

"He wants me to marry him so he can have my father's kingdom. Since Father is dead, it's all under my name and if I marry then it belong to whoever the lucky man is." Surane explained, hugging him back.

The prince held his princess closer. He already asked to marry her, but now it was up to her. He wasn't going to force her into marriage, but Terra wanted to save her from marrying Xemnas. If she wanted that...

"I love you, Terra. Please, break the spell for me... and us." Surane begged him.

"I will, I promise..." he assured her.

Terra gently kissed Surane's lips. It felt nice to have the person you love back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww... they are together again!<strong>

**Stay tuned!**


	10. No More Mr Nice Guy!

**So far, so good... **

**It might end up being 15 chapters like the others... I guess it's a conscience thing...**

**Oh and NoOneXII... yeah... chained to a wall... no... can't go to crazy you know *brick'd***

**So let's keep going!**

* * *

><p>Terra and Ven decided to stay with the girls that night. Of course, Iris didn't mind but Surane was worried. What if Xemnas came to check on them secretly tonight? You could never be too careful. The fear stayed with her for awhile. Terra took her for a walk around the lake while Ven stayed with the other girls. The prince brought along the sleeping bags in case he and Surane wanted to spend the night alone.<p>

"Surane, how can we break this curse?" was his first question.

"Well, you must kiss me..." she responded.

The prince immediately planted his lips on her soft pink ones. She kissed back with all her might, loving the passionate sparks between them. They pulled away after a full minute.

"How's that?" he smirked.

"Perfect... but, you also have to prove your love-" she started.

Terra then held his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Surane smiled and laid her head on his chest. They were both thinking the same thing, but Surane didn't let him continue.

"I meant prove your love to the world." she finished.

His arms didn't move away. She looked up at him with an innocent smile on her face. Terra melted at her smile, paired with the ebony eyes that held the dust of the stars. He could stare at them all night long.

"I want to start with you. You are my world." he whispered.

Surane smiled brightly at him. She felt the same exact way about him. If only they could be like this forever. Terra rolled out the sleeping bags and had them put close together as possible. Fireflies sprang up from the grass and illuminated around them. Surane giggled as they tickled her skin.

"Want to join me?" Terra asked her, now sitting on the ground.

She nodded meekly and went over to him. Kneeling down to his level, Terra took her hand and put a beautiful silver ring in the palm. Surane's eyes grew big and filled with tears of joy.

"This might go without saying, but will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course..." she said inaudibly.

Terra captured her lips in passion again. Surane pulled him closer and let him lay down on top of her. The fireflies dispersed and left the lovers by themselves.

* * *

><p>At dawn, Surane immediately woke up. She felt the moon starting to go down in the horizon and woke Terra up. They were both naked in the sleeping bags.<p>

"Terra..." she whispered, nudging his shoulder.

"Huh? Wha...?" Terra started waking up.

Surane started putting her clothes back on, so when she did transform back into a human the next night, she would be fully dressed.

"I'm changing back now..." she said, heading for the lake.

Terra sat up started putting his clothes on too. Before Surane touched the lake, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her one more time.

"Terra... the moon..." she said inbetween breathes.

"Surane, my parents are throwing a ball tonight. All the world is invited. I'll try to make it last the entire night just so you can get there. When you do, I'll make a vow of everlasting love. Will that break the spell?" he said quickly.

"Maybe, I hope. Terra, the moon is almost set..."

The prince kissed her one more time and let her go to the water. The moment Surane's shoe touched the blue water, the magic transformed her back into the flying creature. Terra got the sleeping bags packed and they both went back to the others. The sun had completely risen in the sky by now.

"So, how'd it go?" Ven asked.

Terra smirked and tossed him a sleeping bag.

"How do you think it went?" he said.

Both boys went to their horses and packed up their stuff. Surane flew over to Iris, Aqua and Kairi, feeling blissful regardless of her form.

"I take it, that everything went smoothly?" Iris teased.

The wyvern blushed and sat next to the girls. Ven and Terra climbed on their horses and looked back at all of girls. Surane nodded to them and Terra nodded back. Iris blew a kiss to Ven and he caught it in mid-air and kissed it. The boys rode back into the forest. Once they were out of sight, Xemnas came out from behind the girls.

"Greetings, ladies." he smiled.

All four creatures jumped out of fright and huddled together defensively. Xemnas laughed and forced Surane away from the girls. Larxene came out of nowhere and bagged the three girls, tying the bag tightly for good measure.

"Princess, I would love to talk to you about something." Xemnas continued.

At that moment, he waved his hand and Surane returned back into a human. She gasped at the sudden transformation and remembered the engagement ring Terra gave her. The left hand was hidden behind her back before the sorcerer could notice.

"I couldn't help but take a nice moonlight walk after the small explosions from inside the castle. I wanted to check on my precious fiance and be sure what ever was out here didn't thwart my marriage."

Surane swallowed loud and clear. Her fear from last night was confirmed and she knew it. Xemnas walked closer to her.

"What I saw definetely thwarted the marriage plan. You, Princess, were cheating on me with your first love. And from the look of it, both of you were feeling the romance last night and had to fufill it. Isn't that right?" He continued, growing angrier.

"I love Terra, and he loves me. He's going to break the curse and this kingdom can be rid of you forever!" Surane yelled at him.

Xemnas clicked his tongue. There was a flaw in their little plan, and he didn't have to do a thing! A smile broke out over his face.

"There's just one little problem, Princess. Last night was a cresent moon. Tonight there is no moon, no reflection will show on the lake. You won't transform back into a human till tomorrow night."

Surane lowered her head, hiding the tears crawling down her face. How could she forget about new moons? There was no way to get to Terra as a human now. Xemnas came forward and stole her left hand. She struggled against his grip and he squeezed her arm furiously. Xemnas took the engagement ring off her ring finger and put it in his pocket.

"So sorry about you're bad luck, Princess. And to make matters worse for you, I'll be making a small trip there myself with the lovely Larxene. Of course she will look exactly like you, so you are as good as dead."

"What?" Surane asked, horrified.

"Oh yes, the last part of the curse. If you're true love make a vow to the wrong woman, then you will die. If you behave until then, I can arrange for you two to meet one last time, in your final moments. It sucks being the good guy, doesn't it?" Xemnas laughed.

The tears poured out of Surane's eyes at an astonishing rate. Tonight would literally be her last night alive. Terra would probably never know that he killed her in the end. Nothing could be done now.

"Just to make sure you don't try anything..." Xemnas mused.

In a split second, Surane was back to being a wyvern. She tried to get up and fly away, but suddenly, a ball and chain attached to her foot and held her to the ground. The iron ball was enchanted to weigh a ton so she couldn't move it, much less fly away with it.

"Enjoy your last day, your highness." Xemnas said with a horror tone.

Larxene released the creatures from the bag and joined her master.

"Can we hurry this up? I wanna snag a prince!" she complained.

"Patience, my dear. We will all get what's coming in the end."

The two evil-doers went back inside the castle. Xemnas was feeling extremely happy at the moment. He even felt like singing a song. In fact, one was coming up and it was all his.

"Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking. When I'm king they'll treat me with respect. And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking, so much for politically correct..." he sang.

With his magic, the entire castle became elaborately decorated and numerous party people appeared. Xemnas laughed and continued singing.

"Up 'til now I've pulled my punches. I intend to eat their lunches. No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me!"

Larxene was pulling small pranks on people while Xemnas was full out pulling embarassing stunts, such as buckets of water spilling over the ladies' dresses and pies in the faces of the noblemen. Since these people were just imitations, they did nothing to stop the evil villians. All they could do was react.

"If you think that I'm hard-hearted, well let me by, I just got started! No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree! Soon as my magic has zinged them, I'll gain control of the kingdom! As for Surane, well that's tragic... 'Cuz I'm going back to that old black magic! " he continued singing.

Using his magic again, his black cloak transformed into a robe of red velvet fit for a king. A mighty crown appeared on his head. Larxene watched him mess with a dancing couple by shooting fake arrows at their feet.

"Good behaviour is so much duller. Time to show my one true colour. Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history! Vengeance is what I believe in. I don't get mad, I get even! Surane can't get to the ball because I won't bring her. So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer!"

After singing that, Larxene turned into Surane. Every detail about her was picture perfect. The real difference would be the clothing. The fake Surane was wearing a long floor length red and black gown adorned with red roses that were disguised hypnosis lillies. If it worked on the real Surane, why not Terra? Larxene admired herself in a mirror while Xemnas came up behind her.

"Up to no good, I love plottin'. Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten! No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see!"

The sorcerer slipped Surane's engagement ring on Larxene's left ring finger, like he was adding the last piece of the puzzle. Xemnas swung Larxene around like a professional ballroom dancer, still singing his song.

"I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful, wicked, wayward, way delightful, Bad guy I was born to be!"

The song let off a long ending. But it wasn't over till the fat lady sings! Larxene took the spotlight and started singing with him.

"Lying, loathsome, never tender, indescreet, repeat offender! No more Mr. Nice Guy! That's not me!"

Now, the song ended. All the magic disappeared and Larxene was her old self again. Xemnas laughed evilly all the way up to his room. He was having a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>And so... the plot thickens...<strong>

**Will Surane escape in time to get to Terra?**

**Will Terra figure out the evil scheme?**

**Will this story ever end?**

**Just stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S. Write a review while you wait... It makes me write faster!**


	11. Xemnas's Plan and Ven's Mission

**Gosh damn it... my sleep schedule is off again...**

**College is gonna be hell if I don't straighten it out...**

**Other than that, please keep reading! And comment!**

**I will accept requests but just so you know there's a project coming up right after this one is done!**

**There MIGHT be another one to follow the next project ... yet to be determined...**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Terra and Ven arrived at their kingdom by the afternoon. While they were gone, the decorations were completely put up. The only things that were left were the flowers and musical orchestrations. Vexen was having trouble deciding on romantic pieces to play while Terra danced with the princesses. The Queen was deciding between lillies and roses for the arrangements on the tables.<p>

"Terra! Sweetie! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it in time!" she yelled to him happily.

"Trust me, Mother! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he yelled back to her.

Eraqus ran into the room, out of breath. He looked around and saw his son had come back and was...happy.

"Dear god, what's with all the yelling? Terra, you're back!" he shouted himself.

The prince ran over to his mom and hugged her. She laughed lovingly and hugged him back. Eraqus was positively confused. Since when was Terra ever this excited about a ball?

"Terra, what's going on?" Eraqus asked him.

"Oh, nothing... just the best night of my life was last night..." Terra smirked.

Terra went over to the florist and looked at all the arrangements. To everyone's surprise, he gave instructions to the man about the lillies.

"I want all of these lillies gone. I don't want to see one at this ball. Not even the guests can bring them!"

The florist nodded and proceeded to do as ordered. The Queen went over to her son, cautious that he might do something else out of character.

"Terra, I personally liked the lillies. They look so pure and innocent." she said.

"That's why I don't want them. If this night's going to be perfect, no lillies. It has to be done." Terra said sternly.

"I appreciate that your taking this seriously, but is there a reason it has to be perfect?" Eraqus asked.

"It must be perfect... for her..." the prince sighed.

Vexen came over to the royals with sheet music in his arms. Terra faced him and smiled naturally. Eraqus and his wife wanted badly to know who 'her' was.

"Vexen, what kind of music do you have to play?"

"Jazz, classical... pieces that are simple..." Vexen replied.

"How about a wedding march? Think you can do it tonight?" Terra asked.

Everyone shot him an even more surprised look. Had everything come true? Did he find the perfect girl to marry? Everyone was desperate to know. Vexen was flabbergasted.

"I think I can, your highness. We can play it as she comes in if you want."

"No, save it for the end, after a little speech I'm doing." Terra said.

"What speech, son?" Eraqus asked.

Terra didn't answer him. The prince walked away and took a good look around the room. It would be perfect. The entire world would be his stage. Surane would know his real true feelings. This proposal won't fail like the last one did. He could already see his princess walking down the staircase, looking like an angel. And after they danced, he would officially propose in front of everyone and make the vow of everlasting love. The vow that will break her curse and have them remain together forever.

"Terra, who's the girl?" the Queen asked.

"Terra, what speech?" Eraqus said at the same time.

The prince paid no mind. He was imagining his wedding. Iris could be the maid of honor while Ven was his best man. Ven... where was the blonde? He saw him back at the stables not 10 minutes ago. Ven was following him to the ballroom until he suddenly wasn't. Terra never noticed until now.

"Where's Ventus?" he asked.

The servants shrugged their shoulders. Terra appointed two of them to go search for Ven. Now, everyone was confused.

"Why do you need Ven? He's always there for you." Eraqus asked.

"I need a best man." Terra grinned.

The Queen squealed with delight and hugged him passionately. She was going to be a mother-in-law! One day, maybe a grandmother!

"You're pretty serious about this girl. Don't leave us in the dark, honey. Tell us who the lucky one is!" His mother begged.

"Sorry, mother. You both will have to wait." he winked at them.

* * *

><p>Surane struggled against ball and chain. No matter what, it forced her to stay put and refused to move. The other girls tried everything to break it, from sharpened rocks to sqeezing the wyvern claw out, nothing worked. The afternoon sun was getting close to the horizon.<p>

"I think we were close when we tried to squeeze her claw out..." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but we either have to break her leg or get some butter to slide it out." Aqua countered.

"It's worth a shot to look in the castle again." Iris said.

"But Xemnas and Larxene haven't left yet." Surane countered her.

They nodded their heads in agreement and decided to wait until the villians left before attempting another raid. It would probably be sunset when they left, but it was a risk they needed to take. Xemnas came out of the castle, dragging a young blonde man behind him.

"Princess, I have another surprise for you." he smiled.

Surane had just enough with Xemnas's surprises. This time, the surprise was on her and Iris. The sorcerer had captured Ventus from Terra's castle and brought him back here. Iris was ready to lunge for Xemnas's throat.

"That's right, you little red dusk. I have your boyfriend. And if any of you girls try to ruin Terra's proposal to Surane tonight, this boy here won't be the only one to die." he laughed.

Surane blinked at him. How could Terra propose to Surane if she wasn't there? The joke was on him. Xemnas threw the boy over to the girls and laughed evilly.

"Oh, I forgot the best part! Larxene, come here for a second." he commanded.

A tall, young, black-haired woman in a red and black ball gown came out to him. She looked exactly like Surane, all the way. Even the facial expressions were frighteningly identical.

"Can we go now?" the doppelganger asked, clearly having the same voice as Surane.

"In a minute..." Xemnas said, annoyed.

Now the joke was back on Surane. Terra would be fooled by the fake Surane into pledging his vow for her and not the real Surane. Clearly, Xemnas would win tonight. Ven looked between the fake Surane and the wyvern Surane with a worried expression.

"Surane?...Wait... What are you doing with him? He's evil, remember?" Ven said to the lady.

"Shut it, you dolt. I know he's evil. Can we please leave? I don't wanna stay like this forever..." she complained more.

Ven's mouth dropped. He never saw Surane act like that before. Now, he knew what's going on.

"Terra will never fall for it!" he yelled to them.

"Oh, I think he will." Xemnas smiled. "We have...this."

Larxene held out her left ring finger. Terra's silver engagement ring sparkled on her finger in the sun. The prince would believe that was Surane in a heartbeat.

"Now, if Larxene here will lose the attitude, she could make a convincing Princess Surane."

"What attitude?" the fake Surane growled.

Xemnas rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long night. A carriage appeared out of nowhere with four black horses pulling it. The sorcerer and his fake Surane boarded the vehicle.

"You're just gonna leave us here?" Ven yelled to them.

"That's the point. Remember, try to ruin the night and I will personally destroy all five of you."

And with that, the carriage rolled away into the Forbidden Forest. With Xemnas's magic, they would arrive just in time, no half a day's journey for them. Surane slouched to the ground in defeat. It would be over for her soon.

"Surane, we have to find a way to warn Terra." Ven said to her.

The princess shrugged her shoulders at him. None of them had a quick way to get to the castle in time. Kairi jumped up and down suddenly.

"What is it?" Ven asked.

The angel star heartless turned to the girls.

"Get Ven to ride on my back to Terra's castle!" she said.

Iris nodded and gestured to her lover. Ven watched carefully as the dusk carefully boarded Kairi and rode her like a professional. Kairi flew around a little to make the point clear. Aqua ran to the shed to get their map to Terra's castle.

"I get it! I need to ride her and go to Terra's! That's brilliant! But, how do we get there?" he asked.

The girls glared at him. Surely, he would know a vague path to get back above the trees.

"This is only the second time I've been here! Give me a break!" he shot back.

Aqua came floating back with the map. Ven eagerly grabbed the parchment and boarded the angel star like Iris did. The dusk stayed on Kairi and hugged Ven for security. Surane looked at them with worry.

"Just hang tight!" he assured. "We'll be back with Terra, I promise!"

She nodded to him and they took off at an amazing speed. Aqua looked at Surane with confidence.

"I'll find some butter, or something, and get you out!" she said.

"The key would be nice..." Surane said sarcastically.

"Got it!"

Aqua ran for the front door of the castle and slipped inside. Surane pecked at the chain more and more, knowing that it may not make a difference. The sun fully set on the horizon. Just like Xemnas had said, no moon appeared to greet her.

* * *

><p><strong>The excitement is building!<strong>

**Can't wait to see what's next?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Stay tuned for the last song of the story**!


	12. Princesses on Parade!

**Glad to see that people are doing well...**

**A little bit of news...**

**My oldest cousin is pregnant! First baby born in our family since my youngest cousin was born 16 years ago! I'm so freaking excited!**

**It makes me wanna get married and have a baby as well... any volunteers?**

**Just kidding... i'll wait till i have a stable job and can support myself financially and live in a house...**

**Till then, College and late night Fanfiction continues!**

**Speaking of which, i dispise one of the programs I am using for college... damn thing kicked me out while I was doing a timed essay and i couldn't get back... i sent an email to my professor so hopefully it will be resolved before it's due date and i can write it... i'd hate to fail my first essay...**

**Since we are nearing the end of the story, it's getting time for me to hint at the projects coming up...**

**Read the commentary at the end of this chapter for more details... **

**Let's keep rolling on!**

* * *

><p>Over in the Land of Departure, the sun had set and guests were arriving by the numbers. The servants let all the visiting guests in way before the ball was to start. Some of the younger, more eager, princesses arrived as early as possible to catch Prince Terra's eye. Outside, five footmen were helping the ladies out of their carriages and gondalas.<p>

"Every single princess on the planet, waited to be invited to the ball. Every Portia, Gwenevere and Janet, would come by coach or boat to be here. Most would swim the moat to be here, just to be at this historic gala! Girls would walk or run or even crawl! Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight, the prince will likely choose his future queen tonight!" they sang, leading the ladies inside the castle.

Terra knew the one he seeked wouldn't be this early at all. He was determined to keep this ball going for days if possible until Surane arrived. Not even Xemnas would stop him from making the vow.

The royals were busy getting ready as the guests arrived. Terra was dressed in a nice black suit with a golden sash over it. Eraqus wore his royal robes with an identical golden sash. The Queen was in an emerald green dress with golden accents.

"Oh, darling, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see who the lucky girl is!" she squealed.

"Now now, Terra can change his mind tonight if he wants." Eraqus said, warning her.

"He better not!"

"Mother, Father, I won't change my mind. I know she's the one." Terra said, brimming with confidence.

The Queen went over to him and fixed his hair to look at least a little more cleaner. The brown spikes refused to stay down and behave. It was a trait inherited from Eraqus to have unruly hair.

"Mother! She likes it like this!" Terra complained.

"Oh really? What else does she like?" his mother asked.

The prince only rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't gonna spoil the surprise anytime soon. They would just have to wait.

"Terra, at least promise me you will look at these princesses." she said in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mother, I will. But, I'm telling you, I already found her."

The Queen was already out the door by the time he said that. In the ballroom, the girls were getting restless by the minute. It was about time to start. The Queen came out to greet them all.

"Hello, hello! Welcome, dear friends! I think we all know why we are here tonight, but please let's keep this a clean competition. Vexen, if you will, please begin!" she announced.

Vexen popped out of a doorway and headed over to the orchestra. Somehow, in a matter of days, he managed to write a song to introduce at least a few princesses to Prince Terra in hopes of finding the future queen. Terra came out to the middle of the ballroom floor and waited patiently. The princesses lined up just as the song began.

"Beauty and glamor in breeding a match, princesses on parade." Vexen sang. "Lovely, entralling, and all unattached! The Holi Polloi and those well-bred agree, each enjoys a royal pedigree! They're born for success! Each posesses a spark, each a remarkable maid!"

The girls danced around Terra, trying to show off their assets and be the most inticing to his eye. He overlooked all of them, hoping that Surane didn't get tangled up in the showbiz number.

"Boy, oh boy, these royal highnesses all have pluses and no minuses! Gaze upon these princesses on parade!"

The first princess came up to Terra and gave him a formal bow. She wore a slimming red mermaid dress. He kissed her hand politely, vaguely reminding himself of when he first kissed Surane's hand when they were kids. It was disgusting.

"This princess comes from Colchester, where corn and cotton grows. She plays croquet and harpsichord, and sews her own clothes."

Terra shook his head no to Vexen. The song continued and the next girl, Princess Olette, took the spotlight. Her dress was an orange-yellow and seemed to be too big to walk in.

"Olette isn't known to take the path of least resistance. She hails from southeast Stratistan, and came the farthest distance."

She seemed a bit nicer than the first princess, but it wasn't Surane. Terra signaled no to Vexen again and they moved on to the third princess. She had an ugly lime green dress on.

"Selphie lives to help the worlds. She finds no task too menial. All the other hopeful girls think she's the most congenial."

Once more, the prince signaled no. Selphie huffed and walked away. The fourth princess, Namine, wore an odd armor-like dress. The dress flaired out with chain links and the breast-plate was adorned with jewels of many colors.

"Namine is from Strudgart, where our swords and armors are made. Gaze upon, princesses on parade!"

Terra moved away from the attention and towards Vexen. The conductor looked at him with an appalled face.

"Speed it up, or end the song now!" Terra demanded.

Vexen nodded and moved the song towards the end, against the Queen's wishes. Now, she had an appalled look on her face. This was not going as planned.

"This is the likely occasion, where the heir to the throne picks a wife. This may be the day that Prince Terra will say, 'Where have you been all my life?'" Vexen sang.

On cue, several pairs of dancers came out onto the floor and did their routine. The Queen ignored the unplanned change for now.

"Brilliant, biguiling, the smiling brigade, princesses on parade!" Vexen continued, ignoring the Queen. "Each the pride of her community, each a golden opportunity. Just the thought that Prince Terra will, make no choice? Now that's hysterical! Gaze upon, put praise upon, these radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling, princesses on parade!"

The song ended to a well-deserved applause. Terra politely clapped a little, then continued his search for Surane. The Queen saw his wandering eyes and sighed. Apparantly, inviting the world's princesses was a terrible idea in the end. She sobbed hysterically in her hands. King Eraqus came over and patted her on the shoulder. He tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p>Just outside the palace, Xemnas's carriage pulled up to the entrance. Since they were later than fashionabley late, no footmen were out to escort LarxeneSurane inside. Xemnas had to do the honors, and good thing too. His assistant never lost the attitude and now was better than never to get rid of it.

"Larxene, remember what I said?" he asked, leading her to the door with her on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, lose the 'tude. Be sweet and kind and innocent looking. Make sure the prince sees the engagement ring and convince him that I'm Princess Surane." she replied, saying the last two words in a squeaky voice.

"Good, now do it."

"Now? Can't I have, like, a few minutes to compose myself? This ain't the easiest job in the world, you know." Larxene complained.

"We're late enough as it is. Just do as I say and be romantic with Terra. After he makes the vow, I'll step in." Xemnas thundered.

Of course, Terra would recognize Xemnas if he waltzed right in. In the carriage, Xemnas put a spell on his clothes. The spell would make everyone, execept Larxene, see him as the driver of the carriage. Larxene would walk down to the ballroom alone and he would sneak in when the royals weren't looking. If Terra smelled the hypnosis lillies, disguised as roses, on Larxene's dress, then it didn't matter if his assistant slipped up.

At the door, Xemnas gently knocked. There was no answer at first, so he continued knocking.

* * *

><p>Inside, the knocking echoed throughout the ballroom. Everyone gasped and looked around. Vexen thought everyone had arrived, even those who were fashionably late were there. Who else hadn't shown up? Terra looked up at the door with a hopeful look. The Queen stopped sobbing and looked at the door as well. The servants looked at the royals for what to do.<p>

"Don't just stand there! Open the door!" Eraqus commanded, stunned.

Two doormen ran up the staircase to the front door. They stopped at either wooden door and carefully opened them. Surane stepped through the door in her black and red dress, trimmed with roses. Terra gasped and ran to the bottom of the staircase to greet her. All the royals gasped as well, but in shock. The Queen thought she saw a tunnel of light before falling over. Eraqus held her up and summoned over to Vexen.

"That can't be who I think it is!" the king told him.

"But, everyone assumed she was... we never found the dead body..." Vexen stumbled.

"That body sure isn't dead! Vexen, you never knew SHE was coming?"

"I swear, your majesty, I never knew!"

They looked back over at Surane. She made it down the staircase to an anxious Terra. He immediately kissed her hand and escorted her to the center of the floor. A familiar smell came over him.

"Surane, I was so worried. How did you get here so fast?" he whispered to her.

"Oh, Terra, time flies when you're in love." she replied, trying to get a hypnosis lilly/rose closer to him.

The scent of summer rain and wet grass hit his nose. He sighed and ignored her cheesy answer. Terra was just glad that she was here.

"I know exactly what to say. I'll make the vow after our dance." he said.

"That sounds good to me." Surane said, showing him the engagement ring.

Terra smiled and stopped them in the center of the room. All eyes watched them. A waltz started up from the orchestra. The prince and princess bowed to each other and danced together. All the other princesses looked on with envy. Xemnas snuck in and watched the dance. The plan was going perfectly so far.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think?<strong>

**Please review!**

**And if you have something bad to say, log in and write a formal review! It's at least some respect to the author! **

**You know who I'm talking to... the rest of you... I love you!**

**Who wants a cookie?**

**So I did the timed essay... now i'm waiting for the grade...**

**As for future projects: I am going back to the Disney Classics for the next one! Can you guess the movie? Stay tuned for hints!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. The Vow and Surane's Death

**I can smell the ending coming near...**

**Not this chapter of course... but soon... soon...**

**So... hint number 1: she is a disney princess... woot...**

**yeah... that's your hint for the next project... go ahead and guess away!**

**also... college is going good i guess... but i'm going through the phase where it feels like i'm missing out on everything...**

**it sucks...**

**so... continue reading!**

* * *

><p>At Surane's castle, things were the exact opposite. Things were quiet and dreary, and the heroes' plan was not going well. Aqua was taking her time looking for the keys instead of butter to slip Surane's claws out of the shackle. In the meantime, the princess was sitting and watching the night sky. Since this was her last night alive, she might as well watch the beautiful stars. Oh how she wished that Terra was here and she could talk to him one last time. Death didn't seem so awful when Terra's face appeared in her mind.<p>

Shooting stars flew by. Surane tried to imagine Terra was sitting next to her once more, saying how much he loved her and how he would protect her. Of course, her prince was miles away being seduced by a doppelganger. There was no way Terra would see through it, especially if hypnosis lillies were involved. All hope was lost. If Aqua came back in time, she would fly over to the ball and at least see him one more time.

'Terra, please wait a little longer to make the vow. I'll be there soon.' she wished in her head.

At that instant, the blue dancer Aqua came sailing out of the castle with a ring of keys. There were only three iron keys so this should go quickly.

"Just hold on, Surane. I'm getting you out." Aqua assured.

She put the first key in the keyhole and jiggled it. Nothing happened after a few minutes of struggling.

"Try the next!" Surane urged.

The next key was way too small to fit properly. It was moved to make way for the last iron key.

"Come on, work little key!" Aqua yelled.

The key slide inside and the shackle made a loud click. Aqua turned the key to the left and the shackle fell off. Surane stretched her sore foot before taking off. If she was lucky, Ven, Iris, and Kairi were halfway there and Terra hadn't made the vow just yet. It took a few seconds to realize how little luck she had of everything going perfect.

* * *

><p>Xemnas sensed Surane's freedom from the ball and chain. Instead of going to trap her again, he only smiled. Larxene and Terra were a little ahead of schedule thanks to the hypnosis lillies.<p>

Why not let the real princess do what she wanted? It was her last night.

In fact, the sorcerer felt that Surane should be there to see the fatal blow. It was a tempting thought, but a good one nonetheless. The only catch was if Surane came crashing through the windows to interrupt the vow. No problem for a magician.

With a small wave of his hand, all the windows and doors of the palace gently closed and locked themselves. No one took notice, everyone was focused on Prince Terra's and Princess Surane's dance. All that was left for Xemnas to do was create a portal for Surane to get here. The plan was nearly done, and good thing too. Larxene's dancing was terrible to say the least.

On the dance floor, Terra noticed the bad dancing through the hypnosis haze. Surane was a princess, she was taught to dance a heck of a lot better than this. The dance was nearly done and he counted ten times Surane stepped on his foot among a number of other things.

"Surane, are you okay?" Terra whispered to her.

She looked up at him and a drop of sweat slid down her cheek.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, love. I'm just nervous about all these lingering eyes. I don't think these girls are too fond of me." Surane lied.

"It's okay. I won't let them or anyone else hurt you. In fact, I wish Xemnas was here to see this. I want him to watch me make the vow and see you freed from your curse." Terra said, brimming with confidence.

'You have no idea...' Larxene thought.

The song ended gracefully. A muffled applause whispered around the ballroom. The King and Queen were still amazed that Surane was here in the flesh. Xemnas waved his hand behind his back and created the portal. It was showtime...

* * *

><p>Ven handed the map to Iris while he steered Kairi. The red dusk fumbled the map and a strong wind blew it out of her hands. The wind seemed to be <em>too<em> strong and it threw Kairi for a loop.

"Crud. Now how are we gonna get back in time?" Ven cursed.

In the distance, they saw bright lights against the dark sky. It was bright enough to outshine the moon. Ven instantly knew it was the ball at the Land of Departure. He steered Kairi to the lights.

"That has to be it! I hope we make it!"

After a few minutes, they noticed a strange swirling portal appear right next to the castle. Approaching it, they noticed something came tumbling out and landed on the ground below. The spiral disappeared right then. Kairi dove for the thing that came out. It was Surane!

"Surane? How did you get here?" Ven asked.

The wyvern shrugged her shoulders and got into an upright position. There was no time to waste! Ven ran for the front doors and pulled the handle. To his surprise, the doors didn't bugde an inch. He struggled to open them, and the odd part: they didn't even make a scrapping sound.

"The door won't open!" he yelled to the girls.

All four of them were horrified. There had to be a way in! Iris came over to the front doors and started scratching at them. Again, no sound of her claws hitting the wood. A magical seal was placed on the doors apparently.

Kairi flew up to an overhead window and flew into it. Nothing happened. The window didn't break or budge. Even the people inside the castle didn't show response. The windows were enchanted as well. She looked down to Surane.

"The windows are acting strange too! I can't get in!"

Surane shook her head in defeat. What's worse was everything going on inside the castle could be heard out here. They even heard the waltz music end and the muffled applause. It was time for the vow. The wyvern went to the door and put her ear to it. She wanted to know what Terra was gonna say anyway.

The prince's voice rang loud and clear.

* * *

><p>Terra faced his parents with Surane on his arm. The incidents during the waltz were forgotten with another whiff of summer rain and wet grass. He felt excitement. He was about to prove his love.<p>

"Princesses from around the world, honored guests, ladies and gentlemen, Mother, Father, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone listened intently. Xemnas smiled to himself. The prince looked at Surane and smiled lovingly. She smiled back weakly, praying this would end soon.

"Tonight, I have found my bride! She is Princess Surane, ruler of Radiant Garden!"

Outside, the real Surane clutched her chest in pain. It felt like a flaming arrow hit her straight in the heart. The fire started to spread. Iris held onto her shoulder and tried to wake her out of this strange moment. Ven was prepared to catch her.

"We will marry and join our two lands together, as they should be. And to do this, I will prove my love to her like I should've done the first time." Terra continued.

Surane felt the pain again. She tumbled over and slowly transformed back into a human. Ven gently held her and laid her on the ground. They couldn't help her now. Terra's voice rang out again. He was kneeling before Surane.

"On this very night, I make a vow above all vows, a vow stronger than any magic in the universe, the vow to be heard all around the world!"

The real Surane screamed in pain. The fire was spreading rapidly. Every word stung her heart like a thousand needles, stabbing away with no retreat or kindness. She wanted to call out to Terra, begging him to stop before it was too late.

"I make a vow of everlasting love..."

Too late...

"To Surane." Terra finished.

The last word was the hardest hit to Surane's heart. Now, it was the last straw. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She could hardly hear the audience inside cheering and clapping. Everything was fading slowly.

Inside, the guests were applauding Terra's announcement. The Queen cried happily onto her husband's shoulder. Vexen started up the band and the wedding march sounded throughout the ballroom. The prince came up to Surane's level and smiled to her.

"Surane, I made the vow. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well, now that you mention it... a little hungry... got anything to eat?" she complained.

Terra gave her a confused look. That's not how Surane would act at all. The scent of rain and grass wafted to him again. Now, he recognized the scent and backed away from her.

"Hypnosis lillies..." he said.

Xemnas came back to his orginal form of a black cloak and long silvery hair. He clapped his hands some more and approached the couple. The room became silent and the music stopped. Terra stepped in front of Surane.

"I have to say, your majesty, your speech was to die for. And I do mean that literally." Xemnas sneered.

"Xemnas, your finished! I made the vow of everlasting love to Surane and she's free from you forever!" Terra spat at him.

"You did make a vow... of everlasting death! Surane was mine. Now she belongs to death!"

"But, this is Surane...?"

Terra looked over at his supposed fiance and instead saw a yellow-haired girl with an attitude. He looked them horrified. Where was Surane? He looked at the windows and saw Kairi frantically flying around the castle. He didn't break the curse after all.

"Where's Surane?" he demanded of Xemnas.

The sorcerer only laughed and snapped his fingers. The windows and doors burst open with a bang. Terra watched the man and his assistant disappear. Xemnas's menacing laugh rang around the ballroom. At the front door, Ven ran inside.

"Terra! Surane's out here!" he yelled.

The prince wasted no time and climbed the stairs.

* * *

><p>Surane breathed heavily and struggled to look around. Everything was going blurry and her hearing was out of tune. She could barely make out Iris, who was trying to keep Surane breathing. Suddenly, Xemnas appeared next to her and kicked the dusk out of the princess's vision.<p>

"Well, well, well. I have a dying princess on my hands. If you renounce your kingdom to me, I will save your life and you can be with Terra forever. Last offer, princess." he sneered.

Surane shook her head no and coughed weakly. She only wanted Terra next to her and see her off to the afterlife. Xemnas growled and walked away from her.

"Terra..." she weakly said.

At that moment, her prince appeared right next to her. He had a shocked look in his eyes. She smiled to him and tried to touch his face. Her arm grew weaker by the second, but Terra took her hand and held it.

"Surane, I'm here. I'm with you."

"Terra, I feel so weak... I don't think..." she breathed.

"Surane, don't say that. You will live, I promise. I made that vow for you." Terra said, his voice cracking from emotion.

"I know... I love you...so much, Terra...I'm glad you're here... to say goodbye..." Surane cried.

Terra held her up to his chest and laid his forehead on hers. He could feel her heartbeat grow weaker and slower.

"I'm not saying goodbye, Surane. I'm here to save you. Don't leave me..."

"I...love you..."

Her heart stopped beating. She died in his arms. Xemnas smiled, nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't that make you cry?<strong>

**It sure does for me!**

**Did you cry? Review and tell me!**

**Stay tuned, our epic finale is coming up!**


	14. The Battle for Life

**Muahahahaha! I got a disney designer doll! It's belle and she looks beautiful (but i think the concept art does better justice).**

**Moving on with what's really important...**

**The grand fight scene!**

**I will say right now... I suck at fighting scenes... it's my weakness...**

**Lemons are my forte... not fighting...**

**So, bear with me as we try to survive the fighting!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Terra gently laid Surane's body to the ground. More than anything, he wanted to be let alone so he could mourn her death. The only thing better than that was dying along with her. No, he had to get her back, and Terra knew who could do it.<p>

"Xemnas..." he thundered. "Bring her back."

Said villian was a hundred feet away from the castle doors, watching the scene with a smile. Larxene claimed this all dull and boring and left in search of food. She had taken off the engagement ring and tossed it away. Ven kept everyone inside the castle. Iris was next to Surane again, crying over her best friend.

"Oooo...someone's mad..." Xemnas teased.

"Don't let her die! I mean it!" Terra yelled to him.

"Are you threatening me? I think you are!"

Terra ran over and grabbed the sorcerer by the scruff of the neck. Xemnas did nothing to fight back, he had already won.

"Don't you dare let her die! You have the power, do it! You can't rule her kingdom without going through me first!"

Xemnas pushed the prince away and circled him. Terra threw off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Things were about to get a little dirty. Ven sensed a bit of danger in the air and ran for some weapons.

"Well, then, your princely-ness. Clearly, neither of us are giving this up, so I say a duel is in order!" Xemnas yelled at him.

"So be it!" Terra challenged.

Ventus came back with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Terra put the quiver on his shoulder and held the bow firmly. Xemnas only laughed and pulled out his two aerial blades. He had strength while the prince had range. This would be an interesting battle.

"Ven, keep everyone inside but stay close." Terra commanded.

"Got it."

The blonde closed the front doors, sealing everyone inside. Iris and Kairi moved Surane's body to safety. The girls were still in the dark creatures forms since the curse wasn't broken. The only way to change them back is to destroy Xemnas. Terra intended to do so.

"Arrows? Is that the best you can do?" Xemnas scoffed.

Terra aimed an arrow just one inch to the left of the sorcerer's head. He let go of the bowstring and the arrow sailed past in a split second, taking a few dozen strands of silver hair with it.

"Let's see what happens when I aim for your head." Terra yelled to him, drawing another arrow.

"I think not!"

Xemnas yelled out an obscure chant and started a transformation. His arms grew long and thin and took a wing-like shape. His legs became thin as well and produced claws out of his feet. Overall, he grew about three times his orginal size and became furry. His face now had yellow eyes and a large beak. Xemnas was now a bat-like, wyvern, winged creature. Terra looked on in awe. Iris screamed and shielded her eyes.

"The creature! That's it! That's the one who took Surane and I!" she yelled to Terra.

"It's the one that killed King Ansem!" Ven yelled as well.

After the obvious was pointed out, Terra aimed an arrow for the creature's chest. Xemnas swerved out of the way and flew into the trees. The only thing now was to follow him. The prince loaded another arrow on the bow and ran inside the Forbidden Forest.

"Xemnas!" he called out.

The branches of leaves ruffled here and there. Terra turned at every sound, making sure the arrow was aimed straight and true. At one point, the rustling stayed in one certain tree. Terra aimed the arrow and fired. A loud screech sounded and the massive creature moved above the trees. Terra heard his arrow hit the bark of the tree, he missed.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Every second Terra spent hunting Xemnas was another second lost to Surane. The sooner she came back to life, the better he would feel. At the moment, he felt as if a strange force was on his side. The force was helping him search for Xemnas and guiding his arrows as well. He couldn't help but feel that maybe... just maybe... as if Surane herself was holding the bow too. A faint scent of vanilla tickled his nose.

Now, the force was telling him to duck under a tree. He did so, just as two claws swooped down and nearly picked him up. Terra did a 180 and fired an arrow at the creature. The arrow scratched Xemnas's wing. He screeched in pain and flew above the trees once again. A moment of silence passed by.

Suddenly, the tree came to life and picked the prince up from his feet. Xemnas swooped down again and grabbed Terra by the arms. They flew up to the night sky. The sorcerer shook Terra like a kid opening a present on Christmas day. The arrows fell out of his quiver and landed in the trees. The bow landed on the ground in plain sight. The prince struggled against the beast's grip.

Down below, Aqua was making her way to the castle. She noticed the fight going on immediately. The bow landed right in front of her. Ven shouted to her.

"Aqua, get two arrows!"

The blue dancer nodded and jumped into the trees. After a few seconds, she grabbed a pair of arrows and jumped out. Up above, the beast finally let go of Terra. The prince tumbled down to the ground and landed on his back. He yelled out in pain, that was not loud enough to wake the dead unfortunately.

"Aaaaargh!" he cried, rolling onto his stomach.

His bow laid just a few feet away. Xemnas laughed at the scene and prepared to dive down for the kill. Ven took one arrow from Aqua and fired it at the creature. It hit Xemnas in the leg, causing the beast to go ballistic. Aqua handed the second arrow to Ven and joined Iris and Kairi.

"Terra!" Ven called out to his friend.

The prince lifted his head and saw Ven holding an arrow, waiting. He crawled frantically to his bow and turned his back to Ven. It was a game of catch-and-fire. Only this time, Terra's mind was so nervous and nothing was protecting him, that he might not catch the arrow in time. The scent of vanilla came again. The force gently touched his heart, making him go at ease all over. He could catch the arrow... he felt it all over.

Ven aimed the arrow at Terra's back, once more. Nothing was protecting Terra this time and Ven felt like he might accidentally kill Terra. He felt a tender hand touch his arm with warmth. Iris was trying to calm him down. Both teens had done this once before and they can do it again. They will do it again.

Ventus released the drawstring. The arrow sailed swiftly through the air. A small 'whoosh' sound tailed after it. On cue, Terra heard a soft feminine voice in his ear.

"Now!" it said.

The prince turned around and caught the arrow perfectly. Xemnas had watched the odd scene from above. It sucked that the arrow didn't hit Terra, then again, the villian wanted the satisfaction of killing the prince. Terra aimed the arrow at the creature.

"This is for Surane!" he yelled.

Xemnas did an immediate dive, aiming for Terra. The teen released the arrow and watched it fly straight at the creature. In a second, the arrow pierced Xemnas right through the chest. A loud scream erupted before the beast fell to the ground. An explosion of technicolor magic zoomed all around them. Xemnas was dead.

Terra looked around, amazed. The battle was won and evil is gone. Ven and Iris hugged each other in celebration, as did Aqua and Kairi. A beautiful ray of purple and yellow magic crawled around everyone. It stopped at the creatures and created three whirlpools around them.

At last, the magic faded and three beautiful women were left. Aqua felt her short blue hair in amazement. Kairi tried to look at her back and make sure the wings weren't there anymore. Iris looked at Ven and touched his face with her now human hand.

"Ven, I'm human!" she cried.

The blonde ran his fingers through her long red hair and kissed her passionately. In all of this happiness, Terra back to Surane's body. She never moved a muscle the entire battle. Everyone went silent again.

"Surane, are you..." Terra's voice trailed.

He kneeled down to her and held her body in his arms. She was still cold and frail. Terra used all of his strength to hold back tears.

"Surane, please forgive me. I need you back here with me." he whispered to her. "I felt you when I defeated Xemnas and I want to feel you again. I love you."

Terra leaned down and kissed her lifeless lips. A small trace of purple magic floated over to them. It touched Surane's hand and dissolved into her skin. Slowly, he felt warmth return to her lips. Coming back up, he saw a pink flush of life color her skin to a healthy glow. The princess's eyes opened slowly and met his sapphire ones instantly.

"Terra, you did it. I'm free." she said, regaining her strength.

"No, Surane. You helped me defeat him. I never could've done it without you. And there's nothing else I can do unless you're by my side." he smiled.

She sat up and hugged him. Neither of them felt so happy in all of their lives. They could finally be together and this time nothing was going to stop them. These two weren't the only ones happy to be together again. Ven and Iris pledged their love to each other and decided to get married as well.

Terra noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was their engagement ring Larxene had tossed aside. He reached out and picked it up. Surane noticed it as well.

"Surane?" he asked.

She took the ring from him and put it on her left ring finger. It felt perfect on her hand, like it was meant to be there. Surane looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't even need to ask." she said.

They shared another kiss. This, my friends, is everlasting love.

* * *

><p><strong>I hear wedding bells!<strong>

**There's one more chapter left! **

**I guess I have the 15 chapter curse... oh well, it's mainly my fault for adding parts in...**

**Next hint: she is the only animated princess to not get her prince... shouldn't be too hard to guess now!**

**Stay tuned for our last chapter: the Wedding!**


	15. The New King and Queen

**Okay, a few things to cover before the story ends...**

**There will be an 'after-chapter' for this story... so check back at my profile often to see it...**

**Last hint for next story: look at the end of the chapter! yes, that's your hint! Haha!**

**This might be shorter than the rest, but the feelings are still strong...**

**No more waiting! Please read the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was just an hour before the wedding. Both Terra and Surane were nervous beyond belief. It had been a few months since Xemnas had died and things were back to normal. Except for the wedding of course. Terra constantly sent his best man, Ven, to check and make sure his bride was still there. You'd think after hearing 15 times that 'Surane is still there', Terra would be okay. He couldn't help it. Every second away from his love was like a deep emptiness in his heart growing at a fast pace.<p>

"Ven..." he started, adjusting his bowtie out of nervousness.

"Terra..." his friend warned. "She's still there. I'm positive she hadn't moved an inch."

"I know... but, could you... please? Just one more time..." the groom begged.

"You said that the last seven times..."

"And I'm saying it again. Ven, you would do it too if it was your wedding." Terra teased, still nervous.

"True enough, I guess."

Ven shuffled back down the stairs of the west wing and headed to the east wing again. After a few staircases, he reached Surane's bridal room. He could hear the bridesmaids giggling and talking inside. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ven." Iris called out.

The blonde came in as told. Looking around, he saw Surane was at the balcony window instead of the chair next to the bed. Apparently, she did move an inch, more like 10 feet. At least it was something he could tell Terra.

"Your highness..." he said.

Surane looked away from the window and faced him. She gave him a weak smile. The bride was nervous as well. She didn't feel like anything would go wrong, instead she felt nervous being in front of all those people. Even the girls from the ball were there, probably attempting to thwart the wedding. It wasn't something she needed to worry about though. Terra was marrying her, no matter what anyone did.

"Yes, Ven?" she responded.

"It's Terra again..." he sighed.

"I know... I nearly sent Iris out to see him." Surane laughed.

"But we all knew you'd be running back up here in no time." Iris giggled, hugging her fiance.

"At least I always see the most beautiful thing in the world when I come up here." Ven smiled.

The two lovebirds shared a kiss. Their wedding wasn't for another few weeks and they couldn't help but bask in the romatic glow of this celebration. Of course the bride and groom didn't mind, they were too nervous to think! The other bridesmaids sighed and helped Surane with her hair. The black mane was curled and styled to flow from her head and onto the shoulders. Her dress was beautiful as well. The lace corset held up flairing layers of white silk. The shoulder straps hung off of her actual shoulders and were adorned with white roses. The rest of the corset had hand sewn white flowers on it.

Iris placed the silver princess crown on her head. This was the last day she would wear it as a princess. Her veil was clipped to her hair and was out of the way of the crown. Down in the chapel, awaited her new golden queen crown as well as her future husband.

Now, the ceremony was about to begin. The grand pipe organ bellowed out the starting notes of the bridal march. Surane stood at the back of the aisle, waiting her turn. All of the bridesmaids walked slowly down the aisle with their respected groomsmen. Aqua with Zack, Sora with Kairi, and the best man with the maid of honor: Ventus and Iris. Once they made it down the aisle, Surane began her first step.

All the way down, she felt a familiar presence come upon her. She felt her father hold her left arm down the aisle and her mother hold her right arm. The bride couldn't help but cry. The nostalgic feeling of having her father here and the overbearing warmth of her mother there as well was much to handle. Same could be said for King Eraqus. He sensed his best friend there as well. But he had to suck it up quick, he was the divine power to marry the two kids.

Terra stared at his bride coming down the aisle. She didn't even look like she was walking. It was more like a graceful glide down to him. He almost saw her beautiful wings floating behind her. She made it down the aisle all too soon. Terra held out his hand and Surane took it. They walked up to Eraqus, ready to say their vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join..." Eraqus proclaimed.

Of all the people who should've been listening to the ceremony, Surane and Terra were not. They were standing next to each other and close enough to talk to each other. Eraqus was busy addressing the audience and didn't notice their lips moving.

"Nervous?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, for about a week now..." she whispered back.

"I know... same here."

They smiled up at Eraqus when he looked at them. The King's eyes wandered back to the audience.

"Can you believe it? We're almost married..." Surane said.

"Yeah... can't wait to start."

Now, the King turned to the happy couple. Ven and Iris stepped forward, handing them the rings. Surane handed the bouquet to Iris and held Terra's hand, ready to say her vows.

"Princess Surane of Radiant Garden, do you take Prince Terra of the Land of Departure as your lawfully wedded husband and join your two lands together, under the power of Kingdom Hearts, in a reign of peace forevermore?"

During the vow, Terra slipped the marriage ring on her finger. Surane looked at her groom and smiled brightly.

"I do."

Now, it's Terra's turn. Surane slipped a ring on his finger while Eraqus spoke the vow.

"Prince Terra of Land of Departure, do you take Princess Surane of Radiant Garden as your lawfully wedded wife and join your two lands together, under the power of Kingdom Hearts, in a reign of peace forevermore?"

"I do." Terra smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Terra took the veil off of Surane's head and gave her a passionate kiss.

The guests awed at their vows. The servants brought their new crowns forward and a long piece of parchment. It was time to legally bind their countries.

"By signing this document, you both agree to join your countries under your ruling and future rulings of your descendants. The new country will be named Land of Gardens. Do you agree?"

"Agreed." both bride and groom spoke.

They both signed the document using their new names of 'King Terra' and 'Queen Surane'. All that was left was the official crowning ceremony, but first...

Eraqus took them over to the thrones in the chapel. First, Terra had his crown placed upon his head and a robe of red velvet over shoulders. His father stood in front of him, saying the royal vow.

"Terra, do you solemnly swear to accept the title as 'King Terra of the Land of Gardens' and respect the title under the authority of Kingdom Hearts?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." he stated, before sitting down.

Eraqus wiped a tear from his eye and went over to Surane. A crown was put on top of her head as he performed the royal vow for her.

"Surane, do you solemnly swear to accept the title as 'Queen Surane of the Land of Gardens' and respect the title under the authority of Kingdom Hearts?"

She felt her parents standing up there with her, proud to see their daughter become queen.

"I solemnly swear so to do." she stated.

Surane sat down on her throne next to Terra. The guests gave them an astonishing applause to their new rulers. The new King and Queen smiled to each other and shared another kiss.

"Terra, will you love me till the day I die?" she asked.

"No, much longer than that."

"How much?" Surane teased.

"Far longer than forever." Terra smiled.

The husband and wife shared another kiss, ready to embrace their new life together.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... I couldn't help myself...<strong>

**I love it... so romantic...**

**I don't recall any disney princess movies where they show much of the wedding... you see about a minute of Cinderella's wedding and you just assume the rest of the princesses got married... unless they state that they did like in Rapunzel...**

**Anyway, thank you readers for your reviews and views and visits! It means alot to me since I know that you care about my stories!**

**As for the next disney classic... it's... Pocahontas!**

**Yes the native american princess that disney so inaccurately depicted in the first movie...**

**Well, no time to waste! See ya next time!**


End file.
